Red and Gold Relationship
by Brenda1257
Summary: Jim Kirk never saw Nyota Uhura as anything other than a competent officer...until they ended up in the Mirror Universe. Now he can't stop thinking about her and he's considering breaking his own rule of not getting romantically involved with crew!
1. Chapter 1

He had stated it over and over again. He had even bragged about it. James Tiberius Kirk did not do crew.

His exploits with women were well known throughout the ship. Each time he returned from shore leave the tales of his various dalliances always preceded him.

Some were amazed that with his out of control libido that he could refrain from dabbling in a few discreet indiscretions with one of the many lovely crew members, but he never did. He was well disciplined, and he was proud of it. Never once had he even looked at a female crew member beyond a quick appreciative glance as they walked by...well after all, he was a man. However he always talked with them looking in their eyes giving them the utmost respect and he received it in return. He liked that. He liked the confidence they had in him and the fact he made them comfortable in his presence. He knew he would lose that if he broke his own set of rules and that was just not going to happen.

However, he had to admit that things had altered slightly after the incident in Mirror universe. He had never looked at Nyota Uhura as anything but a very capable Communications Officer. He had always dealt with her in a professional manner. Yes, he had snapped at her plenty of times under stress. Hell, he snapped at everybody when he was under stress, but he liked the fact that she understood the pressures of the captaincy and never took his quick temper personally. They would often exchange glances after a crisis was over where he would give her a quick smile and she would return it giving him a slight nod. It was their way. He knew that she understood that his anger was never really directed at her and she never reacted as such. She was a strong woman and he admired her greatly.

That was why now things were difficult for him. There was no other woman on the ship that he admired as much as Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to lose her trust and respect...and yet he knew that his attitude towards her had begun to change when they returned from Mirror universe.

It had started innocently enough. He found himself catching his breath when he realized that there had been a transformer malfunction which landed them in an alternate universe. He had tried not to stare at her. Never had he seen a uniform like the one she wore that oozed sensuality. True the Federation Standard uniform was short and he was used to seeing leggy women, but seeing her exposed like she was, her perfectly formed abs...and god those boots...it just sent his blood boiling. It was then that he realized that she was more than just a capable Officer...she was a very desirable woman.

He had never looked at her like that before, seen her that way before. Her perfectly formed body seemed to draw him in a way that no woman had been able to do before. It wasn't just her body, even though that was what had first caught his attention in that outfit. It was more than that. It was her grace, her intellect, her controlled voice under pressure. It was everything and anything about her.

He found himself making excuses to talk to her on the bridge. He always kept it formal, never looking directly at her. There were times, however, he would close his eyes and just listen to her response.

Several times he caught Spock eying him curiously. He knew he had to be careful. He wouldn't call it obsession, but he found himself thinking about her constantly. He wondered to himself it it was possible to step out of the ark of safety and expose his hidden feelings to her. He quickly tossed the idea. He knew he dared not. It was too risky.

No relationship where he had become emotionally involved with a woman had ever worked out and he always ended up nursing his wounds. He couldn't show his pain. He was the captain and he had to appear to 'get over it' so to speak, but it was hard. On the outside he projected himself as calm and self assured. On the inside, however, he was often an emotional mess. He couldn't confide to anyone when his heart was aching, not even Bones. Bones being his friend, knew him well enough and could detect his pain. He would then invite him to join him for a drink, which he did because it made him feel better. Time always helped and he promised himself that in the future he would guard his heart. He was the captain. He couldn't afford to love. Love was a distraction.

He avoided emotional attachment by trying to fill the void that resulted from his need for intimacy with empty sex, but no amount of sex could replace the joy he felt when he actually slipped and fell for a woman. He knew the signs. He was at that point again, and it scared him to death.

His attraction to Nyota Uhura would be his undoing if he wasn't careful. Bones was already somewhat suspicious. They had just arrived and were in orbit at Starbase 12 which was one of his well known 'prowling' spots. Most ships that were in that sector of the galaxy would stop there. Rarely was the Enterprise the only ship there at any given time and this time was no exception. He had just spoken to the captain of the USS Valliant who was also there. They had docked together several times and Madison the captain had some lovely, willing female officers. They wanted a good time, and he wanted a good time. It was quick and painless. They got what they wanted, he got what he wanted.

However, he had no such desires on this trip. After beaming down, he found himself watching Uhura who beamed down at the end of her shift. She was with Checkov whom he knew was like a brother to her and Kirk found eyes following her as she entered the bar where he had obtained a table in a back corner.

He noticed Checkov left Uhura and walked over to a group of officers from the Valliant that he obviously knew. Several men approached Nyota upon Checkov's departure and Kirk found himself feeling irritated. She sat down with one of them after he had obviously offered her a drink. Kirk wanted to go over there and interrupt the guys little 'macking' session, but he didn't know how, so he sat at the table in the bar at the space station and brooded.

He looked up when he saw Bones come in. He held up his hand signaling him and Bones came over.

"Hey, Jim." Bones said grinning. "Are you waiting for someone? I don't want to interrupt anything."

"There's nothing to interrupt" Jim replied sourly.

"What's up with you? Did some woman turn you down?"

Jim took a swig from his shot glass, keeping Nyota in his line of vision.

"No. I'm fine, Bones. Just tired I guess" he lied.

Bones didn't reply. A woman's laughter rang out and Jim watched as the officer leaned across the table talking to Uhura. He had taken her hand in his and it was obvious to Jim that the man planned to 'score' that night. Why was he so irritated? It wasn't his business!

"Jim what's going on?" Bones leaned forward onto the table staring at him intently.

"There's nothing going on Bones" he said leaning back in his chair. More laughter rang out and he glanced across the room.

"Looks like Uhura is having a good time" Bones remarked chuckling.

"I fail to see what's so funny" Jim snapped before he could think.

Bones stared at him a moment, his mouth slack.

"What the hell is your problem?" He leaned even closer, his voice a whisper.  
"Are you going to tell me or aren't you and don't tell me anything about you being tired. I know you. Out with it!"

Jim stood up. He had to get out of there. "Look Bones, I'm sorry. I think I'll just return to the ship."

Bones suddenly looked concerned. "Return to the ship? You must not be feeling well. I 'll beam back up with you so that I can check you out thoroughly."

"That won't be necessary-"

Bones stood up. "I insist. You've been acting weird lately and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. If necessary I'll pull rank on you, captain."

Kirk knew he was trapped. Could he risk telling Bones? After all, he was his best friend. He sat back down and glanced again at Uhura.

Bones followed his glance on the couple and then looked at Jim. "Is something wrong with Uhura?"

"No Bones. Look, I told you I was just tired." He couldn't tell Bones. He could handle this. He just needed time.

Bones knew he was lying and was immediately irritated. Jim was supposed to be his friend! "Fine. I expect you to report to Sick Bay tomorrow at 0800 hours. That's an order."

Jim didn't reply and Bones got up and stormed out of the bar.

Jim ordered another drink. He knew that he should confide in Bones, but what the hell! What was he going to say, that he was a lovesick school boy? He quickly downed the drink and ordered another.

He watched as Uhura stood up and the officer put his arm around her waist as they walked towards the exit. He had to do something.

The alcohol took control and he quickly intercepted them at the door.

"Lieutenant!" he snapped using his most commanding voice.

She turned and looked at him surprised. "Yes, captain."

"A word with you please."

He eyed the young officer who was waiting by the door and tried to squash the jealousy he felt.

She came over to him. "Sir?"

God, she was beautiful. His eyes quickly raked over her and then focused on her face which had a puzzled expression on it.

"Did you complete the translation of that last transmission from planet Darius II? I asked that you would have it for me by the end of your shift."

She stared at him. "Sir, I beg to differ with you. You said that I could complete the translation and have it to you by the end of my shift tomorrow."

He drew himself up and stared at her. "Lieutenant, I believe I told you that I wanted it today and you have failed to do as I requested. I expect to have that transmission when I report to the bridge in the morning."

She stared at him unable to believe what he had just said to her.

Her voice was hard. "Very well, sir. Is there anything else?"

"That's all. Dismissed." he then turned and walked out of the bar. He knew that she would have to return to the ship in order to have it done when he requested. He had never abused his power before and suddenly guilt overtook him. What in the world was wrong with him? He was immediately ashamed of his behavior.

He quickly beamed back to the Enterprise and returned to his quarters. He would have to apologize. He knew he was wrong. It wasn't her fault that he could be a complete jerk at times.

He went to the bar and poured another drink. Just then his door chimed.

"Come"

He was surprised to see Uhura standing there with a PADD in her hand.

"Lieutenant" he said nodding. She was obviously upset.

"Captain." she responded, her voice like ice and her face a mask of barely controlled anger.

"Lieutenant, I am glad you came. I must sincerely apologize to you for my behavior this evening. I guess I'm just tired. I took my frustration out on you and that was wrong." He gave her his best smile.

Immediately her anger seemed to dissipate and she smiled back. "That's alright, captain. I was upset at first because I knew that you told me that you wanted it by the end of my shift tomorrow. When I returned to my quarters, I noticed that I had written it on my PADD and you had signed off on it. I came here to show it to you."

"I realized that too." he said continuing to lie. "As I said, I am sorry. Perhaps you can still salvage your date. It's not that late."

Even as the words escaped his lips, he felt a pang of jealousy. He wondered if this man was someone she always met up with when they stopped here.

She stared at him. "Date? What date? Are you speaking of Andre, the man I was in the bar with?"

Kirk nodded and tried to appear disinterested even as he tried to mask his feelings.

"He's just an old family friend. It's nothing like that."

Kirk felt his heart leap in his chest and he tried not to smile.

"Still, I did ruin your evening. I feel I must make it up to you." Maybe he would have an opportunity to feel her out, see if he had a small chance.

She shook her head. "That's not necessary captain. It was just a mistake. I don't expect anything from you."

She suddenly appeared nervous as he found himself staring at her. Did she detect something? He quickly looked away.

"If there's nothing else, sir..." Her voice stammered slightly.

"No, that is all" he said noticing her awkwardness. "Dismissed."

He watched her as she left. He realized that she became nervous when he offered to make it up to her. She wasn't the slightest bit interested in him! He felt his stomach constrict.

He had to get over her somehow. He sank down on the sofa. He had to get a grip. He had to be careful. He couldn't afford to let his feelings interfere with his duty. Alcohol and jealousy didn't mix well at all. He would have to somehow keep up the pretense that she was just another capable crew member. Perhaps in time, the feelings that he was dealing with would dissolve, even though he seriously doubted it. Until then, he just had to continue to pretend that they didn't exist.

He got up and exhaled. He had to report to the Sick Bay first thing in the morning or Bones would have his head. He decided to take a shower and go to bed hoping that the next day he would be able to see things a lot clearer. He realized that he was lying to himself and most likely he would continue to lie to Bones also. He wanted her badly and he knew that he couldn't have her.

He'd have to return to that bridge and pretend that his growing romantic feelings for her didn't exist and he did not know how much longer he could endure living that lie.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard McCoy was no fool, especially when it pertained to James T. Kirk. There was no one on the Enterprise that knew their captain better than he did and he knew that something wasn't quite right.

After he had stormed out of the bar and returned to his quarters, his mind reviewed everything that had happened and he knew whatever was wrong with Jim, Nyota Uhura was mixed up in it somehow. He decided to be proactive and sent her a message to meet him in Sick Bay for lunch. She quickly responded agreeing to meet him at 1300 hours.

Jim was avoiding him so the lunch with Nyota would work in his favor. Jim had reported as ordered for a complete physical the next morning. He could find nothing wrong, which he expected. Jim was, however, still a little hung over from drinking too much, which he always did when he was upset and hiding something.

Of course, he played it off and Bones didn't push him. He would find out what was going on in due time starting with the lunch date.

Nyota showed up at exactly 1300 hours and he ushered her in an empty office. He had told Nurse Chapel that he was 'out to lunch' in case anyone came by.

"What's this all about Len" Nyota asked curiously as he pulled out two sandwiches and handed her one. "Why aren't we going to the cafeteria?"

"Because I need to talk to you in private and I don't want to be disturbed" he replied biting his sandwich.

She sat down across from him. By now her curiosity was consuming her. She leaned forward on the desk searching McCoy's face.

"What's going on?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

She stared at him a moment and then took a swig from the bottle of water he gave her.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Has anything happened between you and the captain...I mean have you two had some sort of disagreement?"

Nyota was surprised by his question. "Len, c'mon. He's the captain! Who can have a disagreement with him other than you or Spock and perhaps Scotty on a good day? He barks orders and I follow them. Why in the world would you ask me something like that?"

She watched as McCoy took another bite of his sandwich and she knew that he was choosing his words carefully. She watched his mouth as he chewed slowly waiting for him to say more.

"Look, Ny. Something's up. He's not acting normally. I just thought that maybe you knew something."

He saw the immediate confusion on her face.

"Why in the world would you think I'd know what was wrong with him? He doesn't confide in me! I'm your friend, not his!"

"My gut feeling tells me that it has to do with you...just some things I've noticed lately. He won't tell me anything and I thought perhaps you could. I'm sorry I bothered you."

Nyota crossed her arms across her chest. "Len, there's something you're not telling me. First of all, why would you think I knew something? Has he said anything?"

McCoy leaned back in the chair. "No, but last night, he kept looking over at you when you were in the bar. I thought maybe that had something to do with his bad disposition."

Nyota shook her head. "No, that was just a misunderstanding. He thought that I was supposed to have this transmission completed that he requested, but he'd told me that he wanted it by the end of my shift today. It was just a misunderstanding. I brought my PADD to his quarters last night to prove that he had asked for it today and he apologized as soon as I walked in the door-"

She stopped as if she was about to say more and stared off in space for a moment.

"He was acting kind of strange though...I thought it was because he was tired."

Bones sat up looking at her intently. "What was so strange about his behavior?"

Nyota drank the rest of her water before beginning. "Well...first off, he normally doesn't forget things like that. He did say he was sorry and he thought I was on a date. I told him that Andre was just a friend and he seemed sort of...I don't know...for want of a better word, I'll say...relieved, which I thought was odd. Then he offered to 'make it up' to me. He was looking at me...and I don't know...I was just ready to get out of there."

Bones rubbed the stubble on his face. He searched her face noting that she looked both puzzled and confused.

"What do you mean? How was he looking at you?"

He watched as she shifted in her seat and knew that his question made her uncomfortable.

"It was nothing, Len. He was tired-"

"How was he looking at you?" he asked again, his voice low.

"Len, I don't know...I mean it was late, he was tired and so was I...it was nothing."

McCoy rolled his eyes knowing that she was being evasive.

"Look Nyota, what we say is between just the two of us. I'm just trying to figure out what's going on. Help me out here."

She straightened her uniform pulling on the short skirt, not looking at him.

"You know...like a man looks at a woman. He gave me 'the look'. I mean, it was only for a few seconds...and then he was back being the captain again."

She looked at McCoy's face noting that his brows were knitted together as if in deep thought.

"Look Len, I have to get back. My break is almost over." She quickly stood up and he grabbed her arm. Their eyes locked and he let her go.

"What we talked about is between just the two of us. I think you've given me what I wanted to know." he said coming from around the desk.

"What do you think it is, Len? I mean, do you think I'm in some sort of trouble?" she looked a little scared.

"No darling, just the opposite, I believe. Just let me check a few things out and I'll get back to you."

She nodded and walked out of the Sick Bay with McCoy watching her until she disappeared.

*************************************

Nyota had only confirmed what at one point was a mild suspicion in his own mind. Jim apparently had a 'thing' for her. He chuckled to himself. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

It all added up. He left the space station and returned to his quarters without seeking out any of his usual 'distractions.' Jim was never too tired for sex, but apparently that was his excuse last night. Apparently his declaration of 'not doing crew' was cockblocking him from pursuing Nyota. It was just as well. Nyota was his friend and Jim knew it. He wouldn't stand for Jim hurting her.

He was going to test his theory and invited Jim to come by his quarters for a drink at the end of his shift. He wasn't surprised when Jim responded quickly and agreed.

They had left orbit around the space station and Jim had made no attempt to return before they left, which was totally unlike him. Instead he had worked a double shift and let his relief have leave.

Bones was waiting for him when his bell chimed.

"Come"

Jim walked in. "Bones, you got that drink ready?"

Bones smiled. "Sure Jim. I hope you're feeling better than you were last night."

He walked over to the bar and poured a drink. "I told you that I was just tired, Bones. You worry too much."

He grinned and Bones noticed that it appeared somewhat forced as he downed the drink. He quickly changed tactics.

"I'm glad. Look are we still having that Valentine Dance as a morale booster that you talked about?"

Jim looked at him curiously. "Sure Bones. Of course, that's predicated on the fact that things remain quiet around here. I think it will do the crew some good. I mean that quick stop at Starbase 12 is not really a Shore Leave. I think that the crew will enjoy it."

Bones rolled his shot glass between his fingers not looking at Jim. He tried to sound nonchalant. "I think I'll ask Nyota to be my date."

He saw Jim stiffen somewhat. "Oh really?"

"Sure, why not? She's a nice unattached female...who knows? Maybe something else will develop from it."

He looked at Jim who stopped the glass of whiskey midway to his mouth.

"What are you talking about, Bones?" his voice was crisp. "I thought the two of you were 'just friends'. Where did this come from?" He quickly downed the shot and slammed the glass on the counter. Bones turned his head away trying not to grin.

"We are friends, Jim. However, you never know. She's unattached, I'm unattached...she's an attractive woman...maybe we can get something started."

He looked at Jim out of the corner of his eye. His expression was grim.

"Well do what you want" he said straightening his clothes and stood with his back erect. "I have to go."

Bones quickly grabbed his arm. "You're not going anywhere. We have to talk."

Jim looked at Bone's hand on his arm. "What do we have to talk about?"

Bones looked him in the eye. "We have to talk about your attraction to Nyota."

Jim's face became a grim mask. He stood even straighter and pulled the invisible cloak of his captaincy around him.

"Doctor, you may be my friend, but you don't know what you're talking about. I don't fraternize with my crew. I am the captain and I do not appreciate you starting rumors and idle gossip."

Bones was offended. "Now just wait a damn minute!"

Kirk's voice was steel. "You are bordering on insubordination, Mister. I am captain of this ship!"

Bones would not back down and did not break the eyelock battle that had ensured between them. "I am aware that you are the captain, _SIR!_ I am also aware that you are behaving oddly and I can place that information in my report from your physical today if I chose to!"

Even as he said it, Bones knew that he'd never do such a thing. Dammit! Jim could be as stubborn as a mule sometimes."

Jim looked at him, his expression hard. "You'd better have your facts straight, mister if that is what you intend to do."

He then turned and stormed out of Bone's quarters.

************************************

The next day, Nyota ran everything that McCoy said to her through her mind still trying to digest what he had said. What was he trying to tell her, for god's sake! She had hardly been able to sleep the night before thinking about what he'd told her!

She glanced over at the captain who was talking to Spock. He seemed perfectly fine to her. He was acting normal. Leonard was just sensitive when it came to the captain.

She glanced up to see her replacement walk onto the bridge. She hadn't realized that he shift was just about over. Nothing out of the ordinary had occurred that day and she was glad.

She quickly relinquished her station and walked off the bridge. She heard rapid footsteps behind her and she turned around and bumped into the captain who was also getting on the lift.

"Excuse me lieutenant" he said briskly.

She noticed that he was standing straight, his back stiff. His hands were behind his back and he stared straight ahead not looking at her. She wondered if anything was wrong.

"Sir I have completed that transmission you requested. I have it here on my PADD-"

"That's fine, Lieutenant." he replied sharply. "Send it to me and I will review it."

He still stared straight ahead and quickly adjusted the green wrap around tunic he was wearing. They rode the lift in silence until it reached her Deck. She did not move. She decided to go see Leonard instead.

"Aren't you getting off?" he asked sounding almost irritated.

"No sir. I'm going to Deck 7"

Kirk allowed himself to gaze at her briefly. "Why Deck seven?"

"That's Dr. McCoy's deck" she responded.

He looked at her running his gaze over her and quickly averted his gaze back to the turbolift doors. "I see."

Nyota didn't like the way he said 'I see' as if he thought that something was going on between her and the doctor. What was his problem?

"Permission to speak freely, SIR" she snapped trying to control her temper.

The lift stopped on Deck seven and Kirk paused the lift when the doors opened.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" he replied still standing straight.

"Have I displeased you in some way, Sir?"

He looked at her. "Lieutenant, I hardly think that _'pleasing me'_ is part of your duties as Communications Officer."

Kirk knew that he was being pissy, but he couldn't take the words back after they came out of his mouth. She looked as if she had been slapped.

Nyota stared at him a moment and did not reply. She quickly stepped off of the lift and headed to McCoy's quarters.

She angrily headed back to the lift several minutes later after realizing that he was not there. Something was going on and she wanted some answers!

She took the lift to the Sick Bay and tried to hold her temper as she walked in and saw Leonard talking to Spock. They both looked up as she walked in.

"Good evening, Lieutenant" Spock said nodding his head.

"Good evening, Spock" she replied and then turned to McCoy. "Leonard, may I have a word with you please...in private!"

She could barely keep the irritation out of her voice and Spock looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor, I will be in my quarters if you require anything else from me."

McCoy nodded and grabbed Nyota by the arm leading her to his office.

"What's wrong with you?"

She sat down in a nearby chair and crossed her legs.

"Have you figured out what's up with the captain? He was just very snotty with me in the lift!"

McCoy chuckled and she frowned her face.

"I fail to see what's so humorous Leonard! What's going on! I want to know now!"

"Hold up!" McCoy said raising his hand. "I'll tell you."

His face became serious. "Look Ny, these are unconfirmed suspicions. Purely speculation on my part."

She waited for him to continue.

She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

Leonard leaned on the edge of the desk in front of her. "Look darlin', I think Jim is wrestling with romantic feelings he has for you. I think these feelings were totally unexpected for him and he's trying to get some control over them."

Nyota stared at him in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding! Why would the captain be interested in me?"

McCoy laughed again as his eyes roamed over her appreciatively. "You're kidding, right?"

Nyota stood up facing him. "I'm not kidding, Leonard! Why would he be interested in me? He can have any woman he wants! He takes woman after woman! I've heard the rumors! He doesn't go after crew members! He prides himself on that fact!"

"Exactly" McCoy said. "But he can't help who he's attracted to. You're a very beautiful woman. I'm not sure when he noticed you, but now he's trying to get you out of his head. I'm sure of that much. I told him that I was taking you to the Valentine dance and needless to say, he wasn't too pleased even though he tried to hide it."

She looked at him shocked. "No wonder he made that snide remark to me! He was on the lift with me at the end of my shift and I told him that I was going to see you and he gave me this look and said 'I see'."

She quickly mimicked his stance and the look he gave her and McCoy laughed again.

"Damn!" He walked back around the desk and sat down.

"So now doctor, what am I supposed to do at this point?"

Bones looked at her and grinned.

"Well I suggest you do one of two things. You can either ignore him or confront him."

Nyota looked at him as if he had two heads. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope!"

She stared at him a moment longer. "Well, I'll give it some thought."

She opened the door and McCoy quickly got up and came around the desk.

"Look, sleep on it and we'll talk some more later."

She looked at him. "Sure Leonard."

As they exited his office, McCoy looked up to see the captain standing in the middle of the floor watching them.

"Oh hell" McCoy muttered. "I'll see you later."

Nyota nodded and walked past Kirk. "Captain." she said nodding as she walked by him not waiting for his response.

Jim continued to look at Bones.

"Can I help you, Jim" Bones said, his voice mocking and lazy.

Jim's face was a mask. "Yes, Doctor McCoy. I request your presence in my quarters immediately!"

Bones raised an eyebrow. "May I inquire as to the nature of this request, captain?"

"Now doctor!" Kirk said turning on his heel and exiting the Sick Bay.

Bones looked over at Nurse Chapel who had just witnessed their exchange.

"Nurse, you know where I am if you need me." he said walking towards the door.

"Yes doctor."

Bones walked out of the Sick Bay noting that Jim had already got on the lift and left.

He smiled wondering what had gotten Jim all worked up. "I guess it's showdown at the OK Corral!" he muttered to himself as he got on the lift.

****************************************


	3. Chapter 3

Jim could barely control his rage as he stabbed the code to allow himself back in his quarters.

What was Bones up to? He had come to the Sick Bay to talk to him about his feelings only to see him come out of the office with Uhura. He was supposed to be his friend! What was he telling her in there? If he was his friend, and he believed that he was attracted to her, then why was he pursuing her himself!

He walked over to the liquor cabinet and picked up the bottle before setting it back down. No, he wanted to be cold sober when he dealt with Bones! The traitor! His door gave a mocking chime as he wrestled to control his emotions.

"Come!" he barked in a voice louder than necessary.

Bones strode into his quarters with a stupid grin on his face. Again Jim drew up wrapping himself in the protective cover of his captaincy.

"Doctor McCoy. Have a seat." His voice was sharp.

Bones looked at him up and down for a moment and then walked over to the liquor cabinet and picked up the bottle of whiskey and a glass.

"No thank you, Jim. I prefer to stand."

Jim snatched the bottle from his hand. "I'd prefer that you remain sober, doctor."

Bones stared at him a moment before he responded. He picked up the bottle again and poured himself a drink.

"Look Jim, we've been friends a long time. Was I summoned here so that you can tell me that our friendship is over? Are you kicking me to the curb because you are afraid to acknowledge your feelings for a woman? Is everything else we've been through together no longer worth the effort for us to be totally honest with one another?"

Whatever he was expecting Bones to say, it wasn't this. His words hit him in the gut harder than any physical blow could. He looked away. Bones was right. What was really going on here?

"I asked you here to talk about the formal report you were filing against me." Jim confessed. "I wanted to talk to you...then I saw you coming out of that empty office with_her_ and I wondered what is really going on between you two."

He reached across Bones and picked up the whiskey bottle again. He had to have a drink, even if it was just as small one.

Bones took the bottle out of his hand. "There's nothing going on between us, Jim" He looked at Jim and their eyes locked. Rarely did he ever see vulnerability on his face and this was one of those times. "As for the report, you ought to know I'd never do anything to hurt you, no matter how mad you made me." He then poured Jim a shot along with his.

"What were you two talking about?" Jim tried to sound casual, but he didn't fool Bones for one minute.

Bones looked at him, his eyes dancing. "You know I can't talk to you-"

"That's an order, doctor. Answer the question!" Jim snapped.

"I don't have to answer that question and you know it. Doctor/patient confidentiality overrides your order. I only have to tell you if I have information that will endanger others or the safety of this ship. That is not the case."

Jim knew that he had him there and turned away. Bones reached out to him placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you set aside being the captain for the moment and the two of us talk like friends. Tell me what's going on in that thick skull of yours."

Jim turned back around and looked at him. "There's nothing to tell."

"Yeah right. You want her, don't you? When did this happen?" He quickly downed the drink and poured another.

Jim took his drink and went and sat down on the sofa. Bones followed him waiting for his response. He sat directly across from him and he could see Jim was struggling trying to decide just how much to tell him.

"What you share with me stays here in these quarters. You ought to know that, Jim"

Jim looked up at him and quickly looked away. "I know that Bones. It's just that saying it out loud will make it real...I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

Bones leaned back on the sofa. "Then I'll say it for you. You've got the hots for Nyota Uhura, your Communications Officer. You want her, you envision her naked having hot passionate sex with you. You wonder what her lips taste like, and you wonder what sounds she makes when she makes love-"

"Stop!" Jim said jumping up. "This isn't a game, doctor. I don't appreciate you making light of my feelings!"

"Dammit, Jim! I'm a doctor, not a relationship counselor! I call them as I see them! You're head over heels for her. I have no doubt about that! The question is what are you going to do about it?"

Jim began pacing back and forth. Didn't Bones understand the predicament he was in? He couldn't let his feelings interfere with his duty as a captain!

"This job comes with responsibility and sacrifice, Bones. You know that! I can't afford to get involved with her. Hell, she probably doesn't even want me like that. I think its just one sided anyway. I'm glad. That'll help me get over her quicker."

He stopped pacing to stare at Bones waiting and hoping maybe that he would refute his last statement.

"Jim, I don't know how she feels because I haven't asked her. There's nothing in Starfleet regulations that prohibit you from seeing one of your top ranking officers and she is one of your top officers. It may get a little sticky, but hell you've handled worst scenarios!"

Jim looked at him, his face full of doubt. "But the crew-"

Bones stood up. "The crew could care less. They know that you're a good captain. You've never done anything like this before, so they will most likely think that its the 'real thing' and be happy for both of you."

He stretched and walked back over to the liquor cabinet and rinsed out his glass and put away the liquor. He turned and looked at Jim who was still standing in the middle of the floor watching him.

"I don't plan to pursue this, Bones." He said it as if he was trying to convince himself more than he was the doctor.

"Sure Jim." Bones said slowly accenting his southern drawl.

"What about your report?" Jim asked cautiously.

"What report?" Bones said. "I don't plan on filing a report. I don't have to unless there is something in my findings that I need to record. I didn't find anything worthy of reporting."

The two men stared at each other for a moment.

"Are we still best friends, then?" Jim asked sounding hopeful.

"You tell me" Bones replied walking towards the door. He turned and looked at Jim before he left. "And by the way, since you're not going to pursue her, get your act together. You're scaring her to death!"

He then walked out of Jim's quarters before he could reply.

***********************************

Nyota thought long and hard about what Leonard had told her. It was hard to believe! The captain had romantic feelings for her. Impossible! Surely he must be mistaken!

The captain had always treated her with respect as he did all of his crew. When had that changed? When had he begun to think of her as more than just another crew member? She was truly puzzled. She tried to remember when she had first noticed a difference in his attitude and came to the conclusion that she had not really noticed anything until that night in the bar.

She had not thought of Captain Kirk as anything but the captain. She had never even looked at him as anything else. She could not imagine being with him or even kissing him. He was too...intimidating. Not that she was afraid of him or anything like that, but where would the line be drawn when it came to her being his woman and his Communications Officer? No, it would be much too complicated to be involved with him. She needed to keep a clear head!

She stretched trying to decide what to do. It was not time for bed, besides she was full of nervous energy. She decided to go to the gym and work out. That would help. She quickly changed into a sleeveless cutoff top that she always exercised in and a pair of drawstring shorts. She quickly put on her sneakers and headed to the gym.

There were a few people on the machines, but not that many. She quickly began playing the music she bought to exercise by and climbed onto the treadmill and started to run. She planned to run at least forty five minutes. That should be enough to tire her out. Perhaps then she would be too tired to think about James T. Kirk!

*******************************************

The captain walked into the gym thinking about what Bones had said. How in the world was he scaring Uhura? Sure, he was intense sometimes but scary? Naw! Bones was just being his usual overprotective self.

He needed to dissolve the nervous energy he felt and thought about the gym. A swim would do him good. He'd do a few laps around the pool. He quickly got his things together and headed there. A swim was just what he needed to clear his head.

He went into the locker room and changed into his swim trunks and dived in the pool. He tried not to think about Nyota, but he couldn't help it. He wished that there was some way to talk to her, feel her out. What if she was willing to be in a relationship with him, then what?  
He swam harder. No, he doubted that it would work.

He pulled himself out of the pool and sat on the edge trying to catch his breath. He then looked through the tinted glass that separated the pool from the rest of the gym and he saw her. She was running on the treadmill totally absorbed in whatever she was listening to.

His eyes roamed over her. She didn't know he was here and he used the opportunity to enjoy the view. The cutoff top she was wearing revealed her perfect abs, just like that outfit that first drew him to her. The shorts were too big and had fallen down somewhat and he could see the top of her red underwear. Red? Damn, damn, damn! He felt a twitch from below his waist and lowered himself back in the pool. Her round perky breasts were moving seductively as she ran and he found himself gazing from them to the red underwear. Damn! What was he; some sort of pervert peeking Tom?  
He forced himself to swim several more laps before climbing out of the pool again.

He quickly dried himself off and walked back into the gym. She had stopped running by now and looked up startled when he walked across the floor.

"Captain!"

"Lieutenant." he said stopping at her machine. He didn't know why he stopped. He wanted to say something, wanted her to say something. He stared at her.

"You had a satisfactory workout, I presume?" was all he could think of at the moment.

She was sweating, her top was soaked and yet she was still as beautiful and sexy as ever. Now that she had stopped running the shorts hung even lower revealing more of the fascinating red underwear. He doubted that they were Federation Issue and wondered what other colors she liked.

"Yes, it was good. Thank you, sir" she replied drying off with the hand towel she had. She then bent down to tie her shoe and more of the red was exposed from the back. He could barely tear his eyes away.

Never had he been at a loss of words when talking to a woman. It usually rolled off his tongue like silk. However standing here looking at her, he couldn't think of one clever thing to say. She stood up and took a sip from the bottle of water that was on the machine.

"I assume you went for a swim." she said her eyes slowly roaming over him.

Jim felt his body grow hot under her gaze. "Yes I did. It was very...refreshing."

"I see" she replied her eyes focusing on his trunks.

It was then that he realized what she was looking at. Damn, he knew he had focused on those red underwear too long. He quickly turned away.

"Good evening, Lieutenant." he said walking briskly towards the door. He couldn't believe that he had just made a total fool of himself.

"Good evening, captain." she replied as if his obvious arousal was nothing out of the ordinary. 


	4. Chapter 4

James T. Kirk was a man that was used to being in control. Since that embarrassing day in the gym, he had avoided Nyota Uhura outside of his normal day on the bridge. It was not his usual forte to run from a woman. Hell, women ran from him. Yet he did not know what he was going to do about her or how he was going to control the desire that welled up in him each time he saw her.

Bones was still grinning stupidly at him whenever he came to the bridge. It seemed to Jim that his friend was enjoying his personal torment a little too much. He much preferred the grumpy Bones rather than this sadistic one who seemed to read his every thought. Jim refused to talk about _her_ with him anymore. Bones had given up after the first few times and Jim was glad. He would make it through this. He just needed some time. He put himself wholeheartedly into his duties, trying his best not to think about Nyota Uhura.

He always knew that she was close by. After all, they worked the same shift. He could sense her presence and his ears picked up the sound of her voice as she talked to fellow crew members. He tried not to turn around or glance her way, but oftentimes he did just that. He couldn't help himself. He stole a glance whenever he thought he could get away with it. Several times their eyes locked and then he would quickly look away. His feelings for her and the attraction and sexual tension between them somehow seemed to grow and he silently cursed his weakness.

Maybe he was going about this all wrong. He normally faced his fears, not run from them. Perhaps if he confessed his feelings and then let her know in no uncertain terms that he had no intention of acting on them, then this would be the first step towards self healing. His mind began to form a plan. He waited until her shift was over and quickly followed her to the turbo lift.

"Lieutenant." he said to her back watching the sway of her hips as he followed her closely.

She quickly turned and looked up at him. "Yes, captain."

"I wish to have a word with you." He hoped that he didn't look as nervous as he felt.

"Of course, sir. I was on my way to my quarters..." She paused a moment unsure of what to say next. He quickly took control of the lift and stopped it on Deck four.

The doors of the lift opened and the captain grabbed her arm. "I believe there is a conference room on this deck."

He led her to a small conference room and she sat down.

He tried not to look directly at her and drew himself up again speaking in his most authoritative voice, careful to keep it at a normal level.

"Lieutenant, I realize that there has been some tension between us lately and I want to set the record straight." He sounded a lot calmer than he felt. She was watching him and he wished that she would say something, but she remained silent.

"I am sure our friend the good doctor probably has filled your head with tales about me. I feel it's necessary to 'clear the air' so to speak."

She looked surprised. "Tales, sir? What sort of tales would Dr. McCoy have to tell me about you?"

Kirk sat down next to her. He tried to steady his voice as he felt himself diving off the cliff of denial. "Did he tell you that I'm attracted to you..that there is a possibility that I could even be falling in love with you?"

He wanted to look away from her, half expecting her to laugh in his face outright. He wasn't sure how she would respond and braced himself for the worse. Instead, he watched her brows knit together in concentration as if she wanted to be sure she said words that she wouldn't want to take back later.

Nyota looked at him with her mouth in a grim line, her face serious. "No, I would expect that if a man fell in love with me that he would be man enough to tell me himself."

Her words stung. She was right. His mouth suddenly felt dry, but he wasn't about to let her see him sweat.

"Well, I'm telling you now." he said with more confidence than he felt.

"Why me?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest. His hazel eyes grew wider. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...you have no problem getting women. Why in the world would you risk getting involved with one of your crew members? I thought you prided yourself on the fact that you abstained from such relationships."

He could see the suspicion in her eyes...that as well as some disbelief.  
He looked away. "It's not like I wanted it to happen. I believe we can be adult about this. For obvious reasons we can't allow it to be more than just an attraction. In time, I believe my feelings for you will pass. I doubt if you have those same feelings because if you did, I'm sure you would have told me when I expressed my feelings to you."

He looked over at her, a part of him hoping that she would tell him that he was wrong, and that she was attracted to him also. That did not happen.

She then stood up and moved close to him, looking down at him sitting in the chair. "I feel the sexual tension between us, but that's not enough for me. You may think you're falling in love with me, but more than likely its just sexual attraction."

"I know what love is, lieutenant!" he snapped, a part of him surprised that she would dismiss his confession so casually. "I'm not some green schoolboy."

She stared at him a moment remembering all the women she had seen him charm to get his way. Was this another one of his 'games?' Was she just another conquest, another challenge for him? She had seen the women he had been attracted to in the past, and she didn't fit the bill. Why was he doing this? Didn't he realize that everything she had worked so hard for would be suspect if she allowed herself to become entangled with him? He sat there looking at her trying to make her believe that he was falling in love with her! Who did he think he was kidding? A man like James T. Kirk was married to his ship; every other woman in his life was just a convenient piece of ass.

He started to stand and she pushed him back down feeling the anger well up inside her. "Sit down, sir! I'm not done with you yet."

Yes, she was angry. Angry with herself that even as she stood over him, she was contemplating giving him what he wanted. Angry because she was attracted to him also, even though she had no plans of letting him know that. Angry because right now she wanted to kiss those lips of his and explore them and run her fingers through his hair and touch that obvious bulge that he couldn't hide in those tight Federation issued pants. Angry because it had been so long for her since she had a man, and she had to admit that the thought of doing him intoxicated her and made her wet.

She moved even closer pushing herself between his legs. She looked down at him. "I need a few answers, sir. When did you first realize that you wanted me?"

He didn't hesitate. "When we ended up in the other universe."

She was surprised at his answer. "Why is that? What happened in the other universe? I realize that I was scared and you calmed me...was that it?"

She thought about how he told her that he needed her to pretend to be her mirror self and go to the bridge and cause a distraction. How he made he feel when he told her that he knew she could do it and that he needed her, how he believed in her. It made her feel important to know that her captain needed her and depended on her, trusted her with such an important task . She did what she had to do, because she didn't want to let him down...let her crew members down.

The thought that perhaps because he had put his trust in her then, depended on her to do what was needed in a time of crisis, caused him to realize that she was an intelligent woman capable of carrying out tasks in the most difficult of circumstances; and as a result of that, he was drawn to her, warmed a place in her heart. Her thoughts were interrupted by his answer.

Jim couldn't tear his eyes from hers. "It was when I saw you in that outfit...those boots..." his voice trailed off.

His words quickly shattered the previous image she had formed in her mind. The outfit? The boots?

She laughed, her voice mocking and bitter. She felt like a naive fool! She could have kicked herself for thinking that he was somehow different from other men. "The boots?"

He was being true to form. He hadn't seen her as a capable officer in that ridiculous getup! He looked at her and he saw a piece of tail. The boots indeed!

"Men!" Her voice was hard and bitter as she hissed it aloud.

She pushed in even closer, liking the feeling of dominance she had over him at the moment. If she had the knife she had in Mirror Universe she'd be tempted to put it to his throat!

She looked at him unable to hide the contempt she felt for him at that moment.  
"So it's like I said...sexual attraction, not love. The outfit turned you on. It took black boots up to my ass for you to notice that I'm a woman!"

He looked up at her standing so close to him. His hand was itching to reach up under her skirt and caress that supple ass of hers, but he balled his hand in a fist. He wasn't about to give her more ammunition. It wasn't just the outfit! How could he make her understand? He strived to choose his words carefully as her eyes were shooting daggers at him.

"It was more than the outfit" he replied defensively trying to make her understand. "Yes, that outfit caught my attention at first...but it was everything about you, how you carried out your duties under pressure...how you are so full of grace and intelligence. I've tried not to think about you. I realize that a relationship with you won't work. I keep telling myself that! I can't help how I feel."

She pressed herself even closer until he was sure she could feel his arousal against her leg. He wouldn't tear his eyes from hers. He was being honest with her, why was she looking at him as if he had insulted her?

She looked down at his arousal and then back to his face. She then took her index finger and pressed against the bulge making his member twitch.

"All you feel is this. All you hear is the little head talking. That's all you know. You're not in love with me! Love is more than just exchanging body fluids, captain. You would have to look in my face everyday and I know you'd probably tire of me within a month and be ready to move on to your next conquest. I've worked very hard for what I've achieved. I didn't get it by sleeping with every Tom, Dick,...or Jim that asked me to spread my legs."

Jim was hurt and offended but he tried not to let her see it. She was making his feelings for her sound like something dirty and disgusting. He had just told her that he loved her...something that he didn't say often because he didn't feel this way often and she was dismissing it as being just sex? He was suddenly filled with anger and hurt, embarrassed that his need for her was so obvious.

He quickly stood up pushing her back against the desk. "Maybe you're the one who doesn't know what love is, Lieutenant." he spat. "I have a lot to lose too. I need the respect of my crew. I'd be breaking my own rules if I get involved with you...which is why I choose not to pursue you despite my feelings, which by the way are very real! Don't you think I know that the odds are against us? I doubt very seriously if I would tire of you in a month. In fact, I believe you'd tire of me!"

He pressed himself against her and she could feel the heat from his body and the hardness of his arousal pressing into her belly. His hazel eyes flashed with anger and hurt.

"Because when I love, I love hard. When I fall, I fall hard. I'd be all over you every chance I got. Yes, I've had a lot of women, but I haven't loved them or told them that I loved them unless I've absolutely meant it! I'm as honest with them as they are with me. I've tried to be as honest with you as I can, and all you can do is give me your scorn. You think you're so perfect, so self righteous, like I'm not worthy of your love! To hell with you! I don't know how I'll get over you, but dammit I will, so help me."

He pushed himself away from her and walked out of the conference room leaving her there without waiting to see or hear her response.

*************************************************

Jim headed to his quarters in an angry huff. He had planned on being totally in control of the situation and he had lost it. She had totally gotten under his skin, damn her!

He entered his quarters and headed toward the bar. It was obvious to him that she wasn't the least bit attracted to him, and it hurt his pride. He had put himself out there, laid his heart on the line and she had stomped on it. Well, to hell with her!

He poured himself a drink and tried to nurse his wounds. The door chimed and he ignored it the first time. It persistently chimed again, and he cursed under his breath.

"Come!"

Spock walked in and glanced at him over at the bar.

"What is it, Spock?" His voice was hard and Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Captain, we were scheduled for a game of chess today. Did you forget?"

Spock stood with his hands behind his back. Kirk quickly downed the liquor and poured another. He lowered his voice.

"It did slip my mind, Spock."

He could barely keep the anger out of his voice as Spock walked over to him. Chess was the last thing he had on his mind. If he played, Spock would beat him badly. He doubted if he could concentrate. he walked from the bar to the sofa and sat down.

"Captain, is something bothering you? You appear to be upset." He stood straight with his hands behind his back, walking over to him.

"I'm not upset." Kirk lied as he got up and went back to the bar and poured himself another drink.

"Captain, you are upset. You are somewhat emotional and you are perspiring.  
You are consuming alcohol which you normally do when you are upset about something. If you do not wish to discuss the matter with me, then I will not press you."

Kirk looked at Spock and laughed bitterly.

"You can't help me, Spock. There's no use discussing it."

He put the liquor back in the cabinet and took his glass over to the sofa. He sat down and beckoned for Spock to sit down.

"It's a human problem...Vulcans are so much more logical."

He didn't know why he was explaining himself to Spock. The liquor was loosening his lips.

Spock stood over him watching him carefully. "Captain, I am half human."

Kirk looked up at him. "Yes, I know. However, I don't think your human half can help me either."

The door chimed and Bones entered his quarters.

"You!" the captain said accusingly pointing his finger.

"Well hello to you too, Jim" Bones replied dryly. "What's got you so wound up?"

Bones looked at Spock. "What'd you do to upset the captain, Spock?"

"Doctor, it is illogical for you to assume that the captain's discontent is a direct result of me being in his presence."

Bones laughed. "Why not? I'm discontent when you're in my presence."

"And I find that your illogical ranting often gives me a headache, doctor."

"That's enough." Jim said stretching out on the sofa. "I thought you two were so concerned about me."

"You act like you don't want to talk to me about your problem, even though we both know what that problem is" Bones replied sitting across from him.

Jim looked at Spock. "So what do you think, Spock. Am I acting illogical too?"

"I have nothing to offer, captain, since I do not have sufficient data and Vulcans do not speculate!"

Jim looked at Bones. Suddenly he felt that he had to get it out, and he didn't care that Spock was there. "I told her. I laid it all on the line and she so much as told me that my feelings toward her were only sexual! She acted like she was angry because I was attracted to her! She acted like my love wasn't good enough for her, like I was lying about my feelings! Women!"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that there is a female who is not susceptible to your charms, captain?"

Bones chuckled and Jim gave him a nasty look.

"You two are supposed to be my closest friends and both of you are absolutely no help at all!" He downed the last of the liquor in the glass and covered his eyes with his arm as he lounged back on the sofa.

"I cannot help you captain, if I don't know what the problem is." Spock said walking over to him.

"He's in love, Spock" Bones said.

"Fascinating!" Spock replied. "Who is this female that is the source of your affections, Jim?"

Jim didn't reply.

"I do believe that it must be Lieutenant Uhura." Spock said when he didn't answer.

"How did you draw that conclusion?" Jim asked shocked.

"It was only logical, captain." Spock said. "I have noticed on several occasions that you have stared at her at intervals of five point six seconds when you thought she is not looking at you. When she speaks on the bridge to any of the crew you immediately stop what you are doing to concentrate on what she is saying even when she is not speaking to you. When she looks at you, you look away which is something I have found humans do when they wish to withhold something."

"Well he's got your number, Jim" Bones replied.

Just then the door chimed again. Jim was glad for the distraction.

"Come"

His heart immediately jumped when he saw Nyota standing in the doorway. He quickly sat up on the sofa.

She looked around and saw Spock and Bones. "I'm sorry, captain. I see you have company. I'll talk to you another time."

"No!" Bones said walking over to her and pushing her into Jim's quarters. "Spock and I were just leaving, weren't we Spock?"

He looked at Spock and jerked his head towards the door.

"Yes" Spock said nodding at Nyota. "I will take my leave now, captain. Good evening."

The two of them quickly exited Jim's quarters and Jim got up off of the sofa to face Nyota.

"Can I help you, Lieutenant?" he asked trying to keep his voice level.

She looked at him a moment. It had taken all of her strength to come to his quarters and face him. He stood there watching her and she walked over to him coming into his personal space.

"We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

James Kirk held his breath as he waited for Nyota to speak.

"Captain, we need to talk."

He didn't move. He was still nursing his wounds from their previous conversation and he found himself hiding behind the protective shield of his captaincy again, carefully shielding his heart. "Go on."

"Look," she said backing up from him. "I don't think we accomplished the goal you set out to meet. You said that you wanted to 'clear the air'. I feel that the air is anything but clear between you and me."

The truth was she had to see him again. She didn't quite understand why, except their last interaction had left her...disturbed. In trying to protect herself from what she perceived as a threat to her orderly lifestyle, she had gone on the attack. He had revealed his feelings for her and after he stormed out of the conference room she realized the hurt she inflicted on him with her negative response to his declaration of love. She wanted to make it right.

Jim went over to the sofa and sat down. "I don't see what else you expect me to say. You probably won't believe me anyway."

She followed him over to the sofa and sat down beside him.

"Look captain, you dropped a pretty big bomb on me. You tell me that you love me? How am I supposed to automatically believe that? We haven't dated and we haven't even kissed. I've seen you with women-"

"And because of that, you think that you're the authority on me, that you know how I feel and what's in my heart?" he snapped interrupting her.

He looked at her, his protective mantle in place. He was the captain, she was his Communications Officer. He wasn't about to let down his guard around her again. He wasn't prepared, however, when she slid closer to him, looking at him with sad eyes.

"No, I don't know what's in your heart. But I came here to find out what you expect from me! You tell me you love me, but then you tell me that you're not going to pursue me. You tell me we have no future together. I ask you, why tell me anything at all if you don't plan on acting on your feelings? Why tear my nerves up like that? Why not just go on as if nothing happened? Why in the world would you tell me you love me and then in the same breath say that you've already decided that it's not going to work? It doesn't make sense!"

She reached over and grabbed his hand which was totally unexpected. He looked at her and saw her confusion and for a moment wondered if he had a chance...if they had a chance. Did she really care? Her hand was small and warm and he studied it as he spoke.

"I wanted some sort of closure!"

She released his hand in surprise at his words, and he looked from her hands to her face wondering what she was thinking.

"Closure? That conversation was hardly closure for me!" She stood up and crossed her arms. She caught herself. She wasn't about to start arguing with him. She would not get off course and immediately turned back to him to say what was on her mind.

"Captain, I came here to offer you my apology. I didn't mean to offend you or hurt your feelings. The idea of your being in love with me...it's so hard for me to accept. It doesn't seem real. I can hardly wrap my brain around it. You are an excellent captain. You have saved us more than once, put your life on the line for us. I respect you and the work you do. We work well together. I don't want to lose what we already have by getting into something that will end badly."

He looked at her and didn't respond. He stood up, his posture straight and stiff. She knew that he was angry at her response, and what must appear to him to be cold indifference to his feelings.

She moved closer to him, her eyes pleading. "You've got to understand, I'll be risking everything I've worked hard for if I become involved with you. I can just imagine the reaction of the crew. I won't be made a public spectacle."

His voice was hard. "So being with me will make you a public spectacle?"

"If it doesn't work out...yes! My reputation will not be the same, while yours most likely won't be affected. That's just the way it is. I have to look out for me."

He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. He didn't want to hear a repeat of her earlier rejection. Her little speech sounded as if she were trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince him.

"You made this same point earlier. Why did you really come here?" He held her gaze trying to figure out what she was really trying to say.

Nyota looked at him, feeling his fingers dig into her shoulders. She felt her resolve weaken somewhat. His hazel eyes were searching hers for the truth and she knew if she didn't get out of there quickly he'd realize what she had known all along...that she wanted him too.

Jim waited for her to reply. She looked at him, but she wasn't answering his question. He had to admit that she was so damn beautiful and he still wanted her more than ever; even after she had rejected his love. Why did she come here, to turn the knife in the wound?

"I asked you a question, Lieutenant! Why did you come here, and I want the truth!"

Nyota opened her mouth, but no words came out. He had brought his face closer to hers when he asked her the second time and the pressure from his fingers increased, but she didn't even care. She inhaled his scent, strong and musky. She could smell the whiskey on his breath and she didn't know why, but instead of repelling her, it aroused her.

Jim was watching her, but no words would come out of her mouth. His grip tightened on her arms for a moment and then he let his hands drop to his side. He looked away from her suddenly appearing tired. He was tired of whatever game she was playing.

A thought suddenly occurred to him at that moment. How could he be so stupid? He knew why she had come. He was the captain; he could make things difficult for her with her rejection of him. She came there to appeal to him not to retaliate! Did she really think that he was that kind of man? Hadn't she worked along side him for two years and knew him any better than that? The pain she was inflicting on him with this revelation was hard to hide and he was sure that for all his bravado, she could see it in his eyes.

"I know why you came." he said looking at her. "You think that since you rejected me that I'll retaliate against you in some way. I would hope that after two and a half years that you would know me better than that. However, seeing that you could not even believe me when I expressed my feelings for you, I'm not surprised that you would think that about me."

He turned and walked across the room. He needed her to leave. "Dismissed, Lieutenant."

She stared at his back stunned at his statement. She couldn't leave allowing him to believe that she only came because she feared retaliation. That thought had never entered her mind.

She walked over to him.

"I said dismissed, Lieutenant" he snapped in a voice barely concealing his anger.

"I'm not leaving, sir" she said.

He turned back to her. "Why not, Lieutenant? You've obviously said all you came here to say."

"You said you loved me." She was looking at him, searching his face.

"I know what I said." What did she want from him? He glared back at her defiantly.

"I need to know from you if you are telling me the truth and if you really do love me, am I not worth fighting for? Are you ready to deal with the backlash from being in a relationship with one of your officers?"

His head snapped up at her words. She was full of contradictions. She had said that she didn't believe that he loved her. She questioned the attraction that he felt for her...and then it hit him. She had never actually _said_ that she wasn't attracted to him. She had never_said_ that she didn't want him. She had only questioned his motives.

"What is the use of fighting a losing battle, Lieutenant? What is the use of fighting for something if there is no hope?"

He threw the challenge out there. The ball was in her court. He was watching her carefully, waiting for her response to his veiled query.

"There's always hope, captain." Her voice was low and seductive. She wouldn't look directly at him.

He stared at her, his heart beating rapidly. "Don't play with my feelings, Lieutenant!" His voice was hard and threatening, but she didn't back down.

"Then don't play with mine, sir" she countered.

They stared at each other wondering who would make the first move. She knew she should get out of there now before they crossed the line, but her legs wouldn't cooperate. It was ironic, but it was true, she wanted him. Damn him to hell, she wanted him bad, despite all the warnings her mind kept flashing before her.

Everything he said earlier ran through her mind. She knew in her heart that he was being truthful. He hadn't gained the trust and respect of his crew by lying to them. She knew that while he could leave other women behind after his brief flings, she was a valuable part of his team and it would not be so easy for him to do. He had approached her saying that it wouldn't work and that he wasn't going to pursue her. What he was really trying to find out was if she was willing to fight for their relationship. He had put himself out there, and she had stomped on his feelings in an effort to protect her own, and she now regretted that mistake.

Jim looked at her and saw the fear and indecision on her face and then he knew. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, she was here in his quarters because she wanted him too. His heart felt as if it would leap out of his chest with that realization.

He was on her in a second, pulling her into his arms. He hungrily captured her lips. A part of him was still unsure and was waiting for her to protest, but none came. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer.

Nyota could hardly think straight. Her body had taken total control from her mind and she felt her hands on his belt buckle, surprised at her own boldness. _"What do you think you are you doing?"_ her mind screamed at her. She shoved the thought aside as his lips left hers and traveled leaving a burning trail to her neck.

"I don't want you to do this if you're not sure..." he said putting his hand over hers as her hands were on his zipper. "This is a big step for me too...and once I have you...I won't give you up."

He said this as he was kissing her neck and squeezing her breasts. She couldn't think straight. All she knew was that right now she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

She had never undressed so quickly and wondered how they both ended up naked on the bed. She knew that she would most likely regret this in the morning, but right now she didn't give a damn.

He was just the kind of lover she had hoped for and she couldn't seem to get enough of him. He was in no hurry and took his time. His lips and hands were everywhere, leaving no part of her untouched. When it seemed as if he could hold back no longer, he quickly parted her thighs. She then whispered in his ear that it had been a while for her, he seemed surprised.

"How long?"

"Three years."

"We'll slow it down a bit" he replied. "I want it to be good for you."

She basked in the tenderness he displayed making every effort to please and excite her, and she was pleasantly surprised that he was more concerned about her pleasure than his own.

Later on she listened to the sound of his breathing as he slept, wondering how in the world he had been able to recover so quickly and make love to her twice more in such a small span of time. She was exhausted. She had to get out of there and she eased out of the bed. She waited until she thought he was sound asleep.

"Where are you going?" His voice questioned her from the dark as she slid away from his grasp.

"Back to my quarters."

"No" He pulled her back to him, his voice groggy. "We can make this work...somehow."

Even as he said it she could hear the doubt in his voice, but his lips were traveling down her back and his tongue was making circles on her butt and she couldn't think straight.

He quickly turned her over and his mouth found her center.

"Heaven's nectar" he mumbled sleepily and she was lost. His tongue was torture and she was on fire and she was calling him and he wasn't satisfied until the reward of the intense spasms he caused invaded her causing her to shake uncontrollably. Then he was on her and in her and it was so smooth, so right and just so delicious that she wondered if he would ever get enough or give enough. He seemed insatiable.

She never imagined it could be this good. He was slow and tender and she felt as if she was floating. He grabbed her by the hips picking up the pace a little, telling her that she was tight and sweet and that he'd never give her up. When it was over he continued kissing her face and neck, pulling her limp body into his arms.

"I love you...this is love." he mumbled. She realized that all that time while he was making love to her, he was still half asleep which amazed her.

She didn't argue with him and accepted his love. He held her tightly and possessively and she closed her eyes and sleep soon overtook her.

***********************************

Jim awoke and found that she had left his quarters. He checked the time and realized that he had to get ready for his shift. He quickly showered and dressed. Where were they going from here? He wasn't really sure, but for now he knew he had to keep their relationship quiet.

When he arrived on the bridge she was at her station. She did not look up when he passed her and he walked to the captain's chair and sent a message to her PADD.

_How are you this morning? You left without saying goodbye._

His console beeped as her response came in.

_I'm sore. Going from zero to ninety in such as short span of time can be hazardous to one's health._

He chuckled to himself.

_I'm sorry. Am I too much man for you?_

He waited for the console to beep again, which it did a couple of minutes later.

_Let's just say, too much man in too short of a time period._

He wanted to turn around and look at her, but willed himself not to.

_Does that mean that I won't see you later on? I'm very good at kissing sore spots and making them better._

He quickly sent the message and turned his attention to Sulu.

"Mr. Sulu, ETA to Jarius II"

Sulu looked back at him. "Approximately fourteen hours at this speed, captain."

"Steady as she goes" Kirk replied.

The console beeped again.

_You present a very convincing argument._

Kirk smiled to himself and leaned back in the captain's chair.

***************************************

McCoy sat across from Nyota in the Sick Bay having their usual sandwich together in the empty office.

"Well?" he said looking at her. "What happened after Spock and I left, or do I dare take a guess!"

She looked at him. "I think I'm in way over my head."

She took a bite of the sandwich.

McCoy rolled his eyes. "I know that both of you are a little scared right now not knowing how this thing is going to play out-"

"That's not what I meant!" she said cutting him off.

He looked puzzled and she held up four fingers. It was his turn to look confused.

"What?" he asked looking at the fingers. Then it dawned on him and he burst out laughing.

"Poor girl. Do I need to do an examination...can I offer you some...lubricant?" He chuckled between the words he spoke and then bit his sandwich.

"Very funny, Len." she said. "I don't know what to do. We both presented each other convincing arguments as to why we shouldn't get involved but then.." She let her voice trail off not finishing her sentence.

"You both ended up in bed, right?" McCoy said finishing the story for her. She nodded and he noticed the worried expression on her face.

"Look, Ny. I know Jim and I can tell you most assuredly that he's head over heels for you. Why don't you two just enjoy yourselves? This thing will work out if you two want it to work. I'm sure the pleasure will outweigh the pain."

"I don't know if I can handle too much more of his 'pleasure' even though I must admit if you got to go, damn it's a good way to do it." She leaned on the desk. "Do you know he's even good when he's making love half asleep?"

"Damn" McCoy said snickering and she burst out laughing.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this!" She laughed and then stood up. "I've got to get back."

She walked out of the door with McCoy on her heels.

"I'm glad you could work me in for lunch. I don't expect to see you for dinner any time soon." he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "See you later, Len."

He watched as she walked out of the door. She hadn't been gone for two minutes when Jim came into the Sick Bay.

"Bones, I'm starved! How about some lunch?" Jim was grinning from ear to ear.

Bones tried not to laugh. He could just imagine why his friend was so famished! 


	6. Chapter 6

Nyota went straight to her quarters at the end of her shift. She was dog tired after working twelve hours.

The 'marathon' with captain, combined with working her long shift had left her exhausted. She fixed herself a cup of tea and stripped down to her underwear and put on her robe.

She sat on the sofa going over the events of the last couple of days. She had to get some sort of 'guidelines' set in her mind now that she had taken the plunge and gotten involved with the captain against her own better judgment. Even though he had confessed his love for her, she was attracted to him, but had to admit to herself that she hadn't gotten to the 'love' phase and a part of her was holding back because she wondered how long it would last.

Nothing had changed on the bridge. He hardly looked her way except when giving an order. Everything was basically the same, except for an occasional message he would sneak her way. She was glad about that. She wasn't ready to 'out' their relationship. It was too new and a part of her wondered if that was for the best because she expected it to end sooner than later.

He seemed sincere enough, and yet her trust of him had not fully kicked in. After all, she had seen him with women before and he seemed to get over them fairly quickly as if he had never really cared. Would he treat her the same way even though he had confessed his love for her? Would he eventually grow tired of her and decide that pursuing her was a big mistake? Well, she wasn't going to just sit back and let him run things!

She decided that when she was off duty, she would take control of the relationship. In her mind, she had to treat him as 'her man' and not 'the captain'. He wasn't going to be able to get sex anytime he wanted it; he wasn't going to take her for granted. If he truly loved her as he said he did, she would find out soon enough.

She knew James T. Kirk well enough to know he had always controlled the relationships he had with women. He came and went as he pleased, did what he wanted to do. Her gut feeling told her that he would be bored in no time if she fell in line with his expectations along those lines. No, she was going to be different, just how different she wasn't quite sure yet, but she would work it out as the moved along.

There were always women turning up when they were on missions and she expected their stop at Jarius II would be no different. How was she going to handle that?

Her door chimed and she quickly tied her robe.

"Come"

Jim walked in grinning. He had changed and was wearing his captain's gold. She preferred the green wrap around. He quickly pulled her in his arms giving her a kiss.

"I couldn't wait to see you' he said releasing her. "I missed you."

She looked at him in disbelief. "You missed me? I just left the bridge less than an hour ago."

"I know but I've been thinking about last night all day." He gave her his best boyish grin which was infectious.

"I hope you're not expecting a repeat performance." she said laughing and walked back over to the sofa.

Jim looked crestfallen.

"Tired of me already?"

"No, but I'm exhausted. You wore me out. I didn't get much sleep last night, you know."

Jim snickered and walked over to her and rubbed her shoulders. "Are you kicking me out? I'm not asking for anything. I'll be good, scout's honor."

"I doubt if you were a scout." she quipped leaning forward so that he could rub her neck.

Jim snickered. "No I wasn't, but I'll still be good."

He sat down next to her. "Look, last night was wonderful, but I don't expect three times every night."

"Four" she said "The last time you were half asleep."

He looked surprised and then suddenly pensive. "Really? I thought I was dreaming."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm been asking myself all day, _Nyota what have you gotten yourself into?"_

Jim laughed and quickly stretched out on the sofa with his head in her lap.

"We've been back from the Mirror Universe over three months. I've been lusting after you since that time, so I haven't been with anybody since then."

She looked down at him in mock disbelief. "You mean you went without sex for three whole months? You should have warned me!"

He laughed. "Not to worry. I feel great right now."

"I bet you do!"

He snuggled closer to her and gave her an impish grin. "Still sore? I promised to make good, remember."

"I know...but I'm tired, Jim" She was tired and a part of her wanted sex, but she didn't want him to think he could just come and expect her to spread her legs because he asked.

He quickly sat back up.

"Look, let me give you a back rub."

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Nothing else, promise!" he said holding up his hand grinning.

He then led her to the bed and she took off her robe. His eyes raked over her. She wore a black federation issued bra with a pair of red panties.

"I love red. I don't think those are federation issue, are they?"

"Nope!" she said smiling.

"Lady in red. You can always wear red for me. It's my favorite. I remember you were wearing red in the gym. Got me all hot and bothered."

Nyota looked surprised. How did you know I was wearing red then?"

"I saw them when you bent over to tie your shoe. Something about you in red underwear gets me all worked up."

He looked at her wondering what she was thinking because she seemed somewhat withdrawn.

"I remember that day in the gym. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

She tried not to be drawn in by the hunger she saw in his eyes. He had to learn that he could not waltz into her quarters and just have her whenever he pleased.

She climbed on the bed and lay on her stomach. He began massaging her shoulders and she closed her eyes. His hands were strong and felt good to her tired muscles. She soon found herself dozing off.

Jim tried to keep his mind occupied as he rubbed her neck and shoulders. He knew that she was tired and was not surprised when he could tell that she was dozing off. He sat there on the bed and watched her for a moment as she slept. He knew that she still did not trust him completely as a lover. He could tell it, because he knew that she did trust him as her captain. He would just have to give her time.

Even on her stomach she was beautiful. His eyes traveled over her and he noticed that she was still wearing the green loop earrings she always wore on duty. He wondered what significance they had since her uniform was red and he wanted to ask her. He focused on the red underwear that fit her perfectly round bottom.

He wanted to know everything about her, her likes and dislikes. He wanted their relationship to work and he wanted to convince her that it wasn't just about sex. Unlike sex, when he was in love with a woman, he couldn't get enough of her. He felt like that now. He wanted her to know his feelings for her were real, and he was just going to show her the best way he knew how.

He remembered how upset she became when he told her about the boots. Perhaps she felt that in that crisis, looking at her that way should have been the last thing on his mind. Hell, he couldn't help it. He had never seen her so sexy. True, he had slept with Marlena to ease his frustration, and he wasn't proud of that. But he had to do what he had to do. Sleeping with a woman he had no attachment to was just physical release. Love made him hunger for Nyota in a way he couldn't explain. He wanted to be with her all the time.

He took her robe and covered her and positioned himself beside her on the bed. A nap right now, he felt wasn't a bad idea. He was a little tired too, and thought about all that had transpired between the two of them and smiled to himself. He quickly undressed down to his underwear and lay down beside her. The room was a bit warm, but he would adjust.

"Lights out"

Nyota awoke and found the room dark, but she could hear Jim breathing beside her. She really did feel a lot better.

She sat up in the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked when he felt her get up.

"Nowhere. Get up and get under the covers. You are staying a while aren't you?"

"Of course."

They quickly got under the covers. She had her back to him and he pulled her close. She could feel his hardness against her back.

"Are you going to be like that all night?" she teased.

"I'll be fine. Go to sleep." he murmured in her ear. "I promised to be good, remember? I always keep my promises."

He kissed the back of her neck. He wanted her to learn to trust him.

"I want this to work, Ny" he said. "I know right now you are probably wondering if it will...but I think as long as we are honest with each other, we have a chance."

"I want this to work too." she said. "I realize that you're the captain and you won't be around all the time. I'm not a clingy woman."

He kissed her neck again. "I know that, but you must realize that I also have my duties to perform. I will do whatever is necessary in order to complete my mission. I will be with whomever I have to be with and do whatever I have to do. I will charm whomever I have to charm if it will get the information in need or to get myself or my crew out of a jam. My missions do not affect my feelings for you. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Nyota felt her stomach constrict. She had seen him in action before. Females gravitated towards him because he was the captain and he took full advantage of it if it helped him accomplish his mission. He was telling her in so many words, that he couldn't promise her he'd always be faithful. This was one of the warning bells that had gone off in her head before she decided to sleep with him."

She tried to keep her voice from cracking. "I realize that."

Jim could feel her tense up. "But I love only you, Ny. I will always come back to you. No matter what."

His words gave her little comfort at that moment. She didn't want to think about him sleeping with other women.

"I don't want you coming back to me after you've been with someone else without being checked out by Dr. McCoy first. I need your complete honesty in that area." she said.

"And you've got to give me a few days before you try to come back to my bed!" She tried to keep her voice neutral, but it was too difficult. Already she was getting attached to him, possessive of him and that frightened her.

"Ny-" His voice was full of regret and sadness.

"That's the way it's got to be, Jim" she said pulling away from him.

"I love only you." he said, his voice barely a whisper.

She did not reply and he did not press her to do so. Things were quiet as neither of them spoke and she drifted back off to sleep.

When she awoke, she realized that he was gone. She then realized that she was starving. She hadn't eaten anything since the sandwich she had with McCoy. Maybe Jim had returned to his quarters after their last conversation. Perhaps it was just as well.

She stretched and quickly showered and dressed. It was well after midnight, but she could still get a little something from the cafeteria.

There were a few people there who worked the late shift and she was surprised to see Jim at a table by himself eating appearing to be in deep thought. He smiled broadly when he looked up and saw her coming towards him.

"Hey there sleepyhead" he said as she walked over.

"I see you were hungry too." she said as she sat down. She looked around glad that there were so few people there.

"Look, we didn't finish our talk. I realize you have to do what you have to do. I may not like it, but I understand. If it gets to be too much for my mental health, then I'll let you know...and we can end it. This is one reason I really don't want to tell anyone that we're together. I hope that this doesn't upset you. Do you agree with keeping us quiet?"

Jim looked at her and nodded his head in understanding. "I think we just need to be discreet. We're not doing anything wrong. We're both adults. Obviously Bones knows and Spock has figured it out, other than that I don't think anyone really cares."

She didn't say anything and continued to eat her food.

"Regrets already" he asked. "Am I sending you running to the hills after what I told you in your quarter? I promised you that I would always be honest with you and I felt I needed to say that."

"No, I don't like it, but I understand" she replied looking at him. "Are you willing to meet my conditions that I spoke of earlier?"

He looked at her, his hazel eyes guarded.

"You're not being unreasonable. I understand, but I'm being honest when I say that I want only you." He reached across the table and took touched her hand.

"Maybe you just feel that way now because you hadn't been laid in a while." She stabbed her food with her fork and wouldn't look at him.

"I know what I want, Nyota" he replied as he reached out again and took her hand in his.

"Yeah, I know. A tight piece of ass." She looked at him as he began kissing her hand. She quickly glanced around to see if anyone was looking.

"I like it when you talk dirty to me" he whispered grinning still holding her hand.

She shook her head and had to smile at his impish grin. She couldn't help herself. She pulled her hand away.

"If I really talked dirty to you, you wouldn't be able to stand up and walk out of here." She looked at him seductively through her lashes. She watched him lick his lips.

"Too late" he said grinning. "Right now I'm at full attention!"

Even as he said it, he looked away shyly as if the admission of the affect she had on him was somewhat embarrassing.

"You're insatiable!" She smiled at him teasingly and she saw him instantly relax.

"It's your fault" he replied trying to sound pitiful, his eyes dancing.

Suddenly she felt powerful. She knew he wanted her, and she also knew that he was holding back...waiting for her to make the next move. He wasn't trying to push his way in, he wanted her to let him into her heart and that knowledge of his gentlemanly actions warmed her.

"You know" she said teasing leaning across the table "I still haven't kissed you on the head...or would you prefer a lick."

His eyes widened at her words. "Lieutenant.."

He watched her as she ran her tongue over her lips, her voice low.  
"I could make my tongue go round and around and up and down..." She let her voice trail off.

"Damn! You're going to pay for this! I promised you I'd be good." He put his hand up under the table and wiggled in his seat. She grinned knowing that he was touching himself trying to will the growing tightness in his pants to dissipate.

"I'd love to lick your balls..." she continued "And just suck on them one at a time." She put the last of her food in her mouth and chewed slowly watching him.

He was staring at her breathing hard with his mouth ajar. "Damn!"

She then quickly stood and blew him a kiss. She picked up her tray.  
"I have to return to my quarters now captain. Goodnight."

She walked out of the cafeteria without looking back and hurried to the turbo lift.

She quickly took it to her deck and ran down the hall to her quarters.

She fell on the bed giggling after she was inside wondering how long it would take before he would be able to stand up. She quickly undressed and put on her robe. James T. Kirk was going to find out that she was unlike any woman he had ever met!

She hadn't been back for more than fifteen minutes before he walked in the door using his pass.

"You're going to pay for that little soliloquy" he said his voice a mock threat. She could see that he was still erect and wondered if he left the cafeteria that way.

She giggled. "And sir, what are you going to do to me?"

"I demand that you make good on your promise, Lieutenant!" He walked over to her crossing his arms.

She took off her robe and revealed that she was only wearing only a red pair of thong panties and a pair of red high heeled sandals. Her brown skin glittered from the lotion she applied. She smelled like vanilla and cinnamon.

"You said red was your favorite" she said running her hands over her breasts as she looked at him.

"It is." Jim couldn't remember seeing anything so beautiful in his life. He wanted her like he'd never had her three..no four times that night before. He could smell the cinnamon and vanilla and he hungered for a taste. His erection was starting to hurt now as it had never fully left him since her little declaration in the cafeteria. He hadn't cared that he was still semi hard when he stood up from the table after she ran out. In fact, she had made him so horny; he just didn't give a damn who might have noticed the bulge in his pants when he made his quick exit.

She walked over to him and quickly undid his pants. His member jumped out and she began to stroke him. He closed his eyes basking in her firm touch.

"Strip captain. That's an order..and do it nice and slow."

He blinked at her. "Lieutenant, I've never stripped for anybody in my life!" His voice was sharp, almost sounding indignant.

"You too good to strip for your woman?" she asked. "Strip like a good boy now, or mama's gonna have to spank your butt!"

She stood before him with her arms crossed and he wasn't sure at first if she was teasing or if she was serious.

"I'm giving the orders tonight, captain. You want me to make good on what I told you in the cafeteria? Well, I want you to strip and do it nice and slow for me."

He hesitated a moment and then began to remove his clothes. He seemed somewhat self conscious about it which was somewhat endearing to her. Nyota could tell that he wasn't used to a woman giving _him_ orders and decided push it a little further.

"Move your butt; show me what you can do." She watched as he tried to wiggle as if he was dancing. He moved his butt in a circular motion as his member bobbed up and down. "Now touch yourself!" she commanded. He then ran his hands over his chest and reached down and stroked his member.

"You're a freak!" he declared in an accusatory voice as he continued to move to the imaginary music. He kicked his clothes across the room. "And here I thought you were a good girl!"

"Oh, but I am a good girl, Jim...you told me so last night" she countered walking over to him. She ran her hand across his butt and he stopped dancing and turned to her.

He stood before her naked and at full attention. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him giving her a quick kiss. "Show's over. You owe me." he said.

"Sit" she commanded pointing to the sofa.

He sat on the sofa and she positioned herself on her knees before him.

"I want you to talk to me dirty when you do it." he demanded his voice a low whisper.

"You don't give orders here, captain. I'm in charge. If you want something, you're going to have to beg for it."

He stared at her a moment and then broke out in a grin. Never had a woman dared to give him orders before and he liked the thought of her being in control.

"Please ma'am...please...talk dirty to me." his voice was a mock whine.

"Who's in charge here, boy?" she asked looking at him.

"You are ma'am." he replied meekly his voice thick with desire.

"Damn straight!" she said taking him in her hand. She lowered her head to him and hesitated. She heard his breath catch and his member twitched in her hand in anticipation. She looked at the slit and ran her tongue over it.

"You're sooo good" she said licking him. "You're so big and thick and sweet. How's that?"

"God, yes." he responded as she ran her tongue along its length.

She did everything she told him in the cafeteria and more. Her tongue explored every delicious inch of his twitching member.

She then took one of his testicles into her mouth and quickly stuck a finger in his anus.

"Damn!" he said rising up at the unexpected jolt of pleasure that surged through him as she wiggled her finger not breaking her rhythm as she took as much of him in her mouth as she could.

"Oh, baby. You're incredible" he gasped.

"I expect to be rewarded then." she said and then captured him again sucking him hard.

"Let me-" Jim gasped. He wanted to touch her, but she wouldn't let him.

"No, I'm in charge now." she said continuing her assault with her mouth and her finger.

Jim didn't argue as her strokes became faster and her finger continued working and he couldn't think straight as he felt his body aching for release.

Nyota worked feverishly sucking him making popping sounds with her mouth. Some part of her wanted him to remember this when he was tempted to stray. She wanted to be the best, to give her best like he'd done for her the night before.

"God, Ny...I can't hold on.."

She looked up at him as his eyes rolled back in his head and he sounded as if he was gasping for breath. She quickly added another finger.

"Oh, god..."

He gasped some more as she aggressively sucked him, not breaking pace even as he raised his hips from the sofa arching his back. His body stiffened as he felt himself spiraling towards release. She pushed her fingers inside him deeper. Jim had never heard himself cry out before, but tonight she was taking things to a whole new level and he couldn't contain himself as his orgasm seemed to take full control of his vocal cords.

Nyota felt his muscles tighten and spasm on her fingers as he exploded in her mouth. His hand gripped her hair painfully, but she did not let up even as his voice raised an octave higher and he called out to her and god.

He fell back on the sofa in a daze and Nyota wiped her mouth and kissed him soundly.

"I never knew you could scream like a baby, captain" she said laughing.

Jim fell back on the sofa covering his eyes with his arm. "I think I've died and gone to heaven."

*****************************************

Jim was surprised that Nyota had gone straight to bed while he was in her bathroom and he now found her fast asleep.

He climbed in bed with her hoping that she would want him, but she didn't seem interested when he reached for her. He wanted to do something for her after their little session on the sofa, but she did not respond to his advances and he let her be.

It bothered him a little, but he did not push and lay beside her as she slept. He began to wonder if there was a problem or worse, that she was not satisfied with him.

The next morning he reluctantly got up out of her bed. She was still fast asleep, and he had to report for duty.

They were in orbit around Jarius II which was a planet rich with dilythium. He was scheduled to meet with their Ambassador at 0900 hours to discuss a possible meeting with the Federation to obtain mining rights.

He prepared to beam down with Spock, Bones and Scotty for a preliminary meeting.

"Well Jim" Bones said in the transporter room "I hope that this is quick and painless."

"I know Bones." Jim said "According to our last transmission from Starfleet, everything should be in order. Let's get this over with."

They quickly beamed down to the planet and were met by the Ambassador Talnik and his sister Jayl. Kirk found that they were humanoids like themselves. They were tall pale people with large green eyes and pale blond hair.

"Greetings, Captain." Talnik said bowing low. He wore a long black robe which made his skin look even paler.

"Greetings, Ambassador" Kirk replied turning to the woman standing beside Talnik.

"Madam" he said bowing. She wore a long aqua colored robe which complemented her eyes. Kirk realized that she was quite pretty.

She extended her hand and he kissed it. She gave him a big grin. Spock raised an eyebrow and glanced at Bones.

"I am Jayl" she said smiling, not taking her eyes off the captain.

"It is a pleasure, Jayl" Kirk said giving her his best smile.

Talnik led them to a large room where he had prepared a meal.

"We will have our morning meal first and then we will talk." Talnik said. "I requested your Federation to have you beam down to discuss our agreement, captain; however I also requested that you bring your Medical doctor to check out our people as well as someone to inspect our mines. I also need someone who is familiar with the latest technology to discuss updating our computer systems, as well as someone familiar with translations of ancient languages. We have found old recordings stored in the mines and no one knows the language. We feel that some other species must have traveled to our planet centuries ago and left them."

Jim looked surprised. "Mr. Spock is our Science officer, Dr. McCoy is our Chief Medical Officer, and Mr. Scott in our Chief of Engineering. They can help you with what you require. However, I was unaware that you needed someone specializing in linguistics to beam down. I am sure Mr. Spock will be happy to help you and I will have to send for my Communications Officer to beam down also. Languages are her specialty"

********************************

Nyota was surprised when she read the message from the captain asking her to beam down to Jarius II.

She quickly prepared herself and went to the transporter room to beam down.

She was met by one of the Ambassador's staff and was led to a large room where they were seated around a table. She saw the captain stand up when she walked into the room.

"Ambassador, this is Lieutenant Uhura." he said walking over to her and taking her hand.

"Captain" she said nodding and looking at the Ambassador.

The Ambassador stared at her a moment as if mesmerized. "I have never met a woman whose skin is the color of Calderian cocoa. You are quite enchanting."

He quickly came around the table and extended his hand. "Miss Uhura. I am delighted to meet you." he grinned at her broadly. "I insist a woman as lovely as yourself sit across from me so that I may gaze upon your beauty. Red is a most becoming color against such lovely skin as you possess."

Spock raised an eyebrow and Bones began to cough.

"Why thank you, Ambassador." she said smiling "you are very kind."

Jim did not reply, but Nyota noticed a nerve began to tick in his jaw as the Ambassador led her to the table. He sat her next to the captain, but across from him.

"I see he likes you" Jim said leaning over whispering to Nyota as Talnik spoke to his sister. "Is your uniform the only thing red you're wearing?"

"Everything is red" she replied and then turned and smiled at Talnik.

The breakfast was very pleasant, but Nyota noticed that the captain was quieter than usual even though Jayl tried to engage him in conversation.

The Ambassador was most attentive, asking Nyota questions about her homeland and her knowledge of languages.

"You are indeed a most fascinating woman." the Ambassador said looking at the captain. "I cannot believe that she is unattached."

Jim wanted to tell him a thing or two, but held his tongue. He saw Nyota give him a warning look.

"She's unattached for the time being, Ambassador" he replied sipping his drink looking at Nyota. He then turned his attention back to the Ambassador.

"Ambassador, we really must attend to the business at hand." the captain said firmly. Nyota could detect the mild irritation in his voice.

"Of course, captain." Talnik said still smiling at Nyota.

The meeting went rather smoothly and Talnik allowed Nyota to take some of the recordings back to the Enterprise for her to attempt to translate.

She was working on them in the library when the captain came in.

"When you complete your translations, lieutenant, I will be happy to take them back down to the planet tomorrow when I return."

She looked up at him from her work. "That won't be necessary, captain. Talnik has requested that I bring them to him personally and I plan to do so, that is unless you give me orders not to go."

Jim was aware that she knew he'd never do that. Talnik would be upset and it would most likely hinder their talks. He had to trust her, but could he trust Talnik?

Kirk paused a minute before speaking. "I expect you to return to the Enterprise as soon as you deliver them." He did not like seeing her with Talnik. He saw how he touched her, put his arm around her and grinned in her face like an overeager teenager.

"You're jealous." She looked at him smiling, but he was not amused.

"I am not jealous." he lied "I fail to see the necessity of you remaining on the planet after you have performed your duties."

She looked at him and grinned even broader. She knew he was jealous. "I have a duty to perform, captain. Talnik has requested my presence and offered to give me a tour of their facilities. I understand that Jayl made the same request of you. What is the problem?"

"There is no problem." he said walking over to her.

"Just remember that you and I are in a relationship!" He didn't like feeling this way. What was wrong with him?

She looked at him and laughed. "You just remember the same thing when you're with Jayl. I saw the way she was looking at you. She'd love to have you for dessert."

"I'm not interested in her" he protested.

"We both know that doesn't matter when it comes to duty now does it?" she snapped.

She looked at him, her voice mocking. "It's not a good feeling, is it captain?" He didn't reply but turned and walked out of the library.

Nyota smiled to herself and returned to her work. It would seem that their relationship was about to be put to its first test.


	7. Chapter 7

Nyota continued working on the recordings several more hours. They presented quite a challenge to her and appeared to be a cross between a Romulan and Vulcan dialect. Even though she could not totally understand all of it, she was able to translate some of the phrases and she put the information in her report.

After several hours she decided to take a break and took her findings to the captain. He admitted her into his quarters and she found him sitting on the sofa shirtless. She tried not to stare.

"Good evening Lieutenant" he said looking up from the PADD he was reading.

"Captain, I have a report on the recordings found in the mine." she said standing at attention. She was after all reporting to him in an official capacity and did not want to seem too casual.

He looked at her. "At ease, Lieutenant. Tell me your findings."

She told him about the recordings being a strange cross dialect between Vulcan and Romulan. She then read to him the translation she had done. She tried to focus on her translation and not on his chest which was incredibly sexy.

"Perhaps you should share your findings with Mr. Spock." the captain said standing. "I am sure that he will be able to shed some light on the situation."

He then sent a message to Spock to come to his quarters.

Almost immediately after he sent the message, his door chimed.

"Come" Kirk said looking up.

Spock walked into his quarters.

"That was mighty fast, Spock" Kirk said "I just sent the message not even a minute ago."

"I am aware of that, captain." Spock said with his hands behind his back. "I was on my way to your quarters when the message came through. I wanted to inquire as to our agenda for tomorrow. Do you wish me to return to the planet with you?"

"Yes, Mr. Spock. In fact, the Lieutenant here had translated some of the recordings and feel that they are a Romulan/Vulcan dialect of some sort. I thought that she should share her findings with you and get your analysis."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating! I shall be happy to do so." He turned to Nyota who handed him the information.

"The recordings are in the library. I will be happy to gather them together for you, Mr. Spock." she said.

"That won't be necessary. I will get them and take them to my quarters for further analysis if that is agreeable with you, captain. I will then make a comparison with the lieutenant's findings."

"Fine, Spock. You do that. I have a few other things I need to discuss with the lieutenant."

Spock raised an eyebrow and looked from one to the other. "Very well. I will take my leave"  
He nodded to Nyota. "Good evening, lieutenant."

"Good evening, Spock" she replied and watched him walk out of the door before returning her gaze to the captain.

"You said that you have a few other things to discuss, captain" she returned to her rigid stance, her face unreadable. She hoped that it hid the turmoil she was feeling.

He watched her a moment before speaking. "Nyota..." His voice trailed off. He wondered why she was being so formal now that Spock had left.

"Yes, captain."

"We're not on duty now, Nyota." He walked over to her, but did not touch her.  
He looked at her and waited for her to respond. He searched her face trying to figure out what was wrong.

Nyota wished that he had more clothes on. He was too damn sexy for his own good. The line that distinguished him in her mind from being captain to being her lover was becoming seriously blurred.

"Have I upset you in some way?" He tried to keep his voice level even though the frustration crept through when she seemed somewhat distant.

She reached out and touched his nipple and pinched it sending a jolt of pleasure through his belly. He gasped and then grabbed her wrist pulling her to him.

"You like screwing with me, don't you lieutenant" he hissed. He didn't like the control she had over him. Just her touch was enough to test his control and distract him from the matter at hand.

She smiled at him. "I couldn't resist. You're very sexy with no shirt on. You are a very hard man to resist sometimes. I must confess that my control somewhat weakens when I'm in your company."

Her confession surprised him, especially since he felt the same way about her. The thought that she wanted him as much as he wanted her gave him comfort and tempered his insecurities.

She ran her hands across his chest and he quickly pulled her closer and captured her lips in a searing kiss. His tongue clashed with hers as he explored her mouth.

"I can't get you out of my mind." he said more to himself than to her.

"I want you. I want you now" she replied undoing his pants. She chastised herself mentally for having no willpower against a half naked James Kirk. She was already wet and he hadn't even touched her yet!

A part of Jim wanted to deny her. He needed to talk to her, try to understand what was going on in that head of hers, but her hands were all over him leaving a trail of heat on the skin she touched.

"You didn't want me last night" he said in a mild protest. "I came to you-"

"Last night was about you, not about me" she responded as he pulled her down on the bed. "I wanted to please you, I didn't want anything from you."

"No, it wasn't about me and what I wanted." he countered. "I wanted you and you didn't want me. I reached for you, and you didn't respond to my advances."

"You only wanted me because of what I did for you. I didn't want you like that. I didn't want you to 'repay' me. I just wanted you to take what I offered."

He was quiet for the moment, surprised at what she was saying. Her hands ran freely over him and there was no doubt in his mind that she wanted him now and that made him happy.

"Have you ever had a woman to give to you without wanting anything in return?" She stopped her exploration of him momentarily and looked at him.

He looked at her surprised. "If you're speaking sexually...no...not really."

She smiled at him. "I wanted to give to you without you believing that you had to 'pay me back' so to speak."

He rubbed her back thinking about what she was saying. "I thought you didn't want me...that perhaps I didn't satisfy you the other night." He had lowered his voice to a murmur.

Nyota couldn't believe that he could be insecure about himself in the area of lovemaking. She had been so sure that he knew that he was an exceptional lover.

She looked shocked at the doubt in his eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head and wouldn't look at her directly. The thought that she just wanted to please him without taking anything for herself never occurred to him. She never ceased to amaze him.

Nyota rolled on top of him and grabbed him by the chin forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"The other night was wonderful. You're good...even when you're half asleep."

He grinned. "Really? Is my size...satisfactory?"

She rolled her eyes. Why were men so hung up on the size of their penises! "If it's not, can you change that?"

Jim laughed at her question.

"I guess not...but still...I want to know what pleases you."

"You please me...very much." she said sliding down his body. She ached for a taste of him.

"Oh no you don't!" he said sitting up and stopping her. "Last night was good...but I want the real thing tonight."

He pulled her up as he sat up and reached under her uniform and pulled down her underwear and stockings.

She kicked them off and started to take her uniform off.

"No, leave it on." he said his voice husky. He fell back on the bed.

"Slide up here" he demanded. He wanted her directly on his face to explore at his leisure. The thought of doing it made his pulse race in anticipation.

Nyota started to protest realizing what he wanted, but changed her mind. She climbed on him straddling his chest. She leaned down and kissed him.

"Come on, bring it on up here where I can taste and talk and watch your reaction at the same time."

She did as he asked and he kneaded her buttocks as his tongue found her center. He didn't seem interested in doing much talking as his tongue aggressively explored her while his other hand moved up and down his shaft.

"Save some for me" she gasped covering his hand with hers, stopping his jerky movements. She didn't want him to cum like this...she wanted him inside her!

He quickly flipped her over on her back.

"As you wish" he said kissing her.

He entered her with one quick stroke, filling her.

"You're mine, Nyota Uhura. Don't give this to anyone but me." His voice was pleading, his eyes searching hers.

His strokes became quicker, almost desperate as if he was making love to her for the very last time.

"The same thing goes for you, captain." she countered running her hands up and down his back.

He grabbed her under the hips willing his body to hold back even as he felt himself being drawn towards the orgasm that was threatening to consume him.

"Please, baby...mine, nobody elses..mine..oh yeah!" He threw his head back, lifting her hips in the air, and Nyota knew that he was nearing climax.

She quickly pulled away from him causing a quick disconnect. Jim gasped and quickly tried to position himself at her entrance.

"No." She looked at him, her voice firm.

She saw the confusion on his face. "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

"No. We need to talk."

She pushed him off of her.

Jim couldn't believe what she had just done! Talk? Why couldn't they talk afterwards?

"Talk? God Ny, I was about to cum-"

"I know that. Listen to me a minute." She saw his confusion turn to anger but he didn't say anything. He was breathing hard and began stroking himself.

Jim didn't understand what she was doing. His member was aching and she had cut him off like it didn't matter to her. He felt confusion and anger that cutting him off in the middle of sex and insisting that they talk came so easily for her.

She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Stop it, Jim"

"Damn it, Ny! What do you want from me?" He sat on the side of the bed, his back to her. He hated the fact that she had such power over him, that he couldn't control himself around her while she could just turn her feelings on and off as if it didn't matter.

Nyota came around the bed and faced him.

"Look, I'm sorry if I upset you. You're claiming that I'm all yours while knowing full well that if you need to sleep with Jayl or any other woman to get your mission accomplished you will. You want me to be yours, but can you really be mines, Jim?"

"Damn, Nyota. I told you that I didn't want her! I think you like busting my balls! You know I'm in love with you, but you're not in love with me. I know that. You know that you have this power over me and so now you're using that to punish me, to manipulate me. That's not right."

He covered his eyes with his palms trying to get himself together and she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled them away from his eyes.

"Look at me" she demanded. He looked up at her, his eyes angry and sad.

"I'm falling in love with you too. I don't want to,I've tried to hold back and protect my feelings, but I can't help myself. The thought of someone else having you tears me up inside. I've tried holding back my feelings, but that hasn't worked. I'm in this thing deep. I want you just as badly as you want me. In fact, I want you all the time! I know you have your duty to perform...we both knew that from the beginning. You know that I also have my duty to perform also. There can't be a double standard here, Jim. You can't be angry with me for spending time with Talnik if that helps us accomplish our mission. We are a team!"

"I just don't want you to sleep with him." he confessed. He was still trying to process everything that she had just said. _She said that she was falling in love with him! She wanted him all the time too!_ His heart beat faster as he searched her face for the truth wanting desperately to believe the words she had just spoken.

"I don't plan on sleeping with him. You need to know that, and trust me. But if you are going to declare your love for me and demand fidelity when you make love to me, then I want the same thing from you."

He was quiet and she grabbed his chin. "You said you'd always be honest with me. That is so important to me!"

"I meant what I said." He looked at her and was surprised to see her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"I love the way you make me feel." She ran her finger across his lips staring at them.  
"The thought of you doing things to another woman...those intimate things that you do to me-" Her voice lowered and she looked away unable to look him in the eyes.

"Oh, baby..."

He cut her off and grabbed her chin as the tears fell. He understood now what was bothering her, why it was hard for her to relax when he was pleasing her with his mouth.

"There are some things I only want from you...I promise you this, we will only taste one another's sweetness when we kiss. Some things I only do with the one I love...and that's you."

He pulled her face to him, kissing her and he felt her tears fall on his face.  
"If I can't promise you anything else, I promise you that yours is the only fountain I'll drink from...trust me."

He wiped her tears with his thumb as he held her face and she saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"I'll never lie to you about something that I can see is so important to you. I want you to trust me."

"I do" she replied, and she did.

She reached down and stroked him and he closed his eyes. She bent down for a quick taste, running her tongue over the slit and circling the head. His gasps of pleasure sent jabs of fire through her belly.

"Now please tell me that this belongs to me and mean it from your heart." she whispered. "I want you to know that I'd never use sex as a weapon to try to control you. What we have between us is too precious to me for that. Just reassure me that this is mine, because what I have is yours."

"It's yours." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I mean that with all my heart."

She pushed him back on the bed and sat on him, pushing him into her hot center. Jim looked up at her. "I've never felt so whipped in my life."

She began to move and he grabbed her hips quickening the pace.

"That goes both ways, captain" she replied grinning. "Because I want only you."

His fingers dug into her hips as he moved her up and down.

"I want only you." She repeated herself again for emphasis as she rode him, her breasts bouncing up and down. " And for the record...I'm just as whipped as you are."

He grinned at her remark, basking in the reassurance her words gave him which sent a fire through his loins.

He quickly flipped her on her back. He didn't speak but covered her mouth with his as he drove into her with a fury that he didn't know he possessed. Never had he allowed a woman to get under his skin like she did. It was dangerous to feel that way because he knew he had to remain focused on the mission, but he couldn't help himself.

He knew it was crazy but as his impending orgasm threatened to carry him over the edge, a part of him wished that she'd get pregnant with his baby. She was his, no one else's and he wanted the world to know it. He kissed her neck, grabbing the tender flesh between his teeth and sucked, marking her as he felt himself filling her with all he had as his release consumed him.

Nyota felt him bite her neck and knew what he was doing. He wanted Talnik to see it and know that she had a man. She quickly returned the favor, biting him hard. She was surprised when he didn't pull away, but pulled her closer.

He collapsed on the bed breathing hard, but still holding onto her tightly. She didn't break the skin, but she knew that she had left a mark. His would show much more easily than hers and she wondered what explanation, if any he would offer.

**************************************************

Nyota had planned to return to her quarters, but found that the captain had other ideas.

He made love to her again slowly and tenderly. He held her tightly afterward and she waited until he was asleep and quickly slipped out of the bed.

She half expected him to call out to her before she was dressed, but he was sleeping soundly and she was able to leave his quarters undetected.

The next morning she quickly showered and dressed and prepared to beam down to the planet. The captain was in the transporter room when she arrived. He nodded and smiled at her as she joined him, Dr. McCoy and Spock.

Talnik and Jayl were waiting for them and she noticed that both of them were looking at them curiously when their party walked up to them, but did not say anything.

She wondered if the marks showed and had caught their eye. She had checked herself in the mirror before she left the Enterprise and the mark on her neck was very faint. She didn't think that anyone could see it unless they were right up on her. The captain's was a little more obvious as the red mark could be seen quite clearly.

Spock had been able to further translate some of the recordings and gave the information to Talnik. He then accompanied Scotty who was revamping their computer systems.

Talnik continued to charm Nyota and then took her for a tour of their compound. She noticed that he led her away from the others and stopped at a large painting of his homeland.

"It's beautiful" she remarked looking at it.

"Just as you are" Talnik said. He then studied her for a moment.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why didn't you or the captain indicate to us that you two are intimate?" He watched as her mouth fell open. "Don't deny it."

"How did you know?" she asked surprised.

"You may not know this, but Jarians have an incredible sense of smell. Our noses are very sensitive. I can smell the captain's scent all over you. You know that everyone has a scent, don't you? I could also smell your scent on him. I detect that you two are having intercourse because the scent is a very distinctive mix of the two of you. You two are involved, is that not correct?"

Nyota was embarrassed. How could he tell that? She had showered that morning!

"It doesn't matter that you have bathed." Talnik said as if he could read her thoughts. "The scent is still there and will be until your natural scent overrides any of him remaining, which could take half of the day. Since it is fairly strong, I detect that your coupling was recent."

He took her arm and they continued to walk. Nyota did not know what to say. He looked at her and smiled, patting her arm.

"I must confess that I am somewhat disappointed...I had hoped that I had a chance, and Jayl had her heart set on having him, you know."

"We are not married or anything." Nyota said

"Does that mean then that you are still available?" He looked at her somewhat hopeful.

"No"

"I didn't think so. Right now he is most likely wondering what I am doing with you." Talnik said grinning.

*********************************************

Jim listened to Jayl as she showed him around the compound.

He looked at the weapons that their ancestors had used to protect themselves. The large number of swords, axes, and lances in all shapes and sizes impressed him.

"I see that your people were not as passive as Talnik described." he said as they walked along.

"Oh, we are a very passive people." Jayl replied. "However, we are very passionate about protecting what is ours."

She turned and looked at him. "I understand that people from your planet are the same way about some things."

"We are" he said smiling.

She looked at him slyly. "Is there someone I need to watch out for?"

Jim looked at her surprised. "What do you mean?"

Jayl walked up closer to him. "I want you. Is there someone else?"

Jim looked away. "There is."

Jayl smiled at him. "Will she share?"

"Only if she has to." Jim replied.

Jayl was quiet as they walked along. She then looked up at him. "Do you want to be with me?"

"I'm with you now." Jim hedged, not wanting to reject her outright.

She laughed and stopped and turned to him. "Duplicity doesn't become you, captain."

She ran her hand along his arm. "Can I at least get a kiss?"

She put her arms around his neck pulling him to her. Jim yielded to the kiss and her tongue searched for his. Suddenly she pulled back and looked at him.

"She's all over you." she said angrily.

"What?" Jim looked at her confused.

"I knew there was someone, because I can smell her scent on you. I just didn't expect to taste her in your kiss."

Jim was taken aback. "Wh-what?"

"The woman with the skin like Calderian cocoa that my brother desires. It is her. She is all over you...even in your mouth." She wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her dress.

Jim stared at her a moment. "I love her" he said simply.

"Then why did you not declare her to be your woman when you came here?"

"It's complicated-"

Jayl eyes were filled with anger. "There's nothing complicated about telling the truth, captain."

"Jayl-"

"Do you have many women?" she hissed her eyes narrow slits.

"No."

"Are you joined?" she asked searching his face.

"If you're talking about marriage...no." Jim said. "Jayl, I haven't been deceiving you. Our lives are very private. I am the captain. When we are on duty I treat her as I would any of my crew. There can be no hint of favoritism. It is best that the crew does not know about our private lives."

Jayl led him to a secluded corner in the room they were occupying.

"If you are not joined, and you have indicated that there may be instances that you would be with other women...will you be with me?"

Jim looked at her. "Why would you want to be with me when it's obvious that you can tell when I'm with her. That fact seemed to disturb you a few minutes ago and now you want me to be with you? I don't understand."

"Her scent will leave you if you do not go to her in a day or two and then we can be together." She leaned up against him and ran her finger over his lips.  
"I would love for my scent to be the one to replace hers on your lips."

"Jayl, why would you want to be with a man who already has someone else. You are a beautiful woman, why not-"

"I want you!" she snapped. "She is going to be with my brother anyway, so why do you care?"

Jim pulled back from her grasp as if he had been slapped. Nyota was not going to be with Talnik and he wasn't going to be with her! He held his peace and chose his words carefully.

"I think we should go back and find the others now." he said, his voice low.

Jayl drew herself up and stomped out of the room.

Jim sighed and followed her wondering if Nyota was somewhere having to fight off Talnik's advances.


	8. Chapter 8

Nyota was surprised at the obvious tension she noticed between Jim and Jayl when they returned from their tour. Jayl did not seem happy and she wondered what had happened between them. She watched them as they returned to the group and Jim continued talking to Jayl with his arm around her waist.

Talnik walked beside her and was now sharing information about his planet and Spock had joined them seeking more information from Talnik about the recordings. He was discussing the translations both she and Spock had completed.

"I find it all very interesting" Talnik said to Spock as he led the two of them into the hall where they had all agreed to meet. "Our history records do reveal that there was a relationship with the Romulans in our past. There was also a relationship with a group of Vulcans who were deemed _without logic_ who had formed some sort of alliance with these Romulans.

"Fascinating" Spock replied.

"Well apparently they sought some sort of alliance with our people and it fell through. I knew that much from our recorded history. I was hoping that the recordings would shed further light on the subject. It's widely known by the Romulans that our people abhor violence and would not make an agreement with them, but there is very little information recorded in regard to exactly what happened during that time period."

Nyota looked at Talnik. "How could your people protect themselves? The Romulans are a violent people. They don't take 'no' for an answer and just take what they want."

Talnik smiled. "I can assure you, Ms. Uhura that we are well able to handle ourselves."

"Legend has it that the Jarians have the ability to change form at will." Spock said as Jim and Jayl walked over to them.

"That is true" Jayl said looking at Spock. "However, that is not all that we are able to do."

"Jayl!" Talnik said giving her a stern look. "Why don't you offer our guests some refreshments?"

He stared at his sister a moment his eyes locking with hers. "Very well." she conceded and bowed her head. "I will return shortly."

Jim looked at Talnik. "I appreciate all of your hospitality, however we have a conference with Starfleet at 1500. They are expecting an update on our talks. I would love to tell them your decision on allowing us to have mining rights."

Talnik smiled. "Tell them that our council will meet in two days and we will have an answer for you at that time."

"Very well" Kirk said bowing. "We will return at that time to hear your decision.

He pulled out his communicator and had the Enterprise beam them back aboard.

*******************************************

Nyota sat with Captain Kirk and the others who had returned from the planet in the conference room. They had just finished their conference with Starfleet and were contemplating their next move.

"Captain, I believe that Talnik is not being entirely truthful about the recordings that he's allowed us to translate." Spock said looking around the room at the others.

"What do you mean?" Jim looked at him puzzled.

"Even though I could only translate certain words from the recordings because some of them are garbled, I have been able to determine from what I could translate that the Jarians have an immense source of power. Talnik appears to be reluctant to talk about how they are able to protect themselves from an aggressive race like the Romulans even though their history shows that they are a passive people."

Jim leaned back in his chair. "Yes, Mr. Spock however I have seen their weapons-"

"I believe the weapons they have shown you are a ruse, captain. There is no way they could have used those weapons against the Romulans during the time period that their history records indicate. The Romulans were exceedingly violent and their weapons were much more advanced during that time period and they should have been able to easily overtake the Jarians. However, they have successfully fought them off and been able to maintain a rich source of dylithium which the Romulans would love to confiscate if they could.

Nyota nodded. "Talnik appeared to become upset when Jayl started to talk about their power. He appeared to be almost angry that she would dare bring it up in front of us."

"I noticed that too" Jim said. He looked at Spock.

"Did anything in the recordings give a clue as to their power source?"

One phrase that we both were able to translate several times was _lluadh run-tor_ which is combination of Vulcan and Romulan. In standard it means _'sneaky dream'_. I believe that the Jarians have the ability to control people's minds in some way." He steepled his fingers and glanced at the captain.

"Spock! Do you know what you're saying? What proof do you have?" The captain stood up from the table and leaned forward looking at Spock. _Could the Jarians really be able to control people's minds?_

"Captain, based on some of the information given in both my and Lieutenant Uhura's report, the translations show that these dreams were forced upon their enemies even though details of how this was accomplished was not given."  
Spock handed the information he gathered to the captain.

"Why then would they even bother to try to establish a relationship with the Federation? We need their dylithium, but what do they need from us?" Kirk looked around the room for a response.

"That captain," Spock said raising an eyebrow "is the key to all of this. How can we find out what they really want?"

"Well Jim" Bones said "I can tell you this much, their people appear to be perfectly healthy humanoids. There are some variations in their biological makeup that I haven't been able to quite figure out, but one thing that I was able to determine is that they must not reproduce like humans. Their females do not have ovaries and their males do not produce sperm. This may explain why there are no children among them."

Jim looked thoughtful for a moment. "Were you able to review their medical documents? Could you find something on the physiology and biology of their people?"

"Those records weren't available." Bones replied dryly.

Jim looked over at Nyota. "I think we need to keep close dialog going between us and the Ambassador and his sister.

She nodded knowing exactly what he meant.

*******************************************************

Nyota lay on her stomach completely naked and Jim was enjoying the view.

Things had mellowed between them since they hard their heart to heart talk.  
Nyota was more relaxed, more trusting...more open. This was the way he wanted their relationship to be. He was surprised that she was so sensitive about one small act...that it had been _the big white elephant in the room_ so to speak. He was glad that she had finally told him what was bothering her and that he could put her mind at ease.

He was happy that she thought that he was an exceptional lover. He was willing to do whatever she needed in order to please her. However, it was a two edged sword as she felt that he was so 'exceptional' because of the large number of women she thought he had been involved with in the past.

Truth be told, there hadn't been _that_ many. Being the ship's captain had caused many women to look his way, but things were different now. She had not questioned him about his past, but he felt that he had to set the record straight, separate fact from fiction, so he decided to be honest and give her a little Kirk biography.

He had always possessed a sixth sense when it came to women. He could read them, understand them and make an immediate connection. He had always used this ability along with his charisma and charm to get what he wanted from them. In bed, he was sensitive to their needs and reactions to everything he tried, and he did whatever was necessary to achieve his goal; which was to please them. A lot of times when he was on a mission, it was all about manipulation and oftentimes even as he made love to these women, he felt nothing and his mind had already moved on to the next move he would make in order to have a successful mission.

He had always protected his heart, gone through the motions and enjoyed the ride. However, the few times that he had actually loved had been painful. He thought about Edith... and his trip with Spock and Bones to Earth's past..it had taken a while to get over that tragedy. He had shared that with Nyota, even though it had been difficult for him and she held him when he tried not to let her see his eyes water.

He knew without a doubt that he loved Nyota Uhura. He had allowed his heart to open and he trusted again, but he needed her trust in return. She now willingly gave it to him with it being hedged on a promise of oral fidelity. Her request was an easy one for him. Now when he made love to her she didn't hold back and he felt like a man on top of the universe.

He planted a quick kiss on her left buttock and lay down beside her.

"I'm glad things have improved between us. We've grown closer. You seem more content and relaxed." He searched her face, giving her a curious smile.

"I guess now that I've laid all of my feelings out there...and we have an understanding, I feel more secure." She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "Since there is always a possibility of you having to do your duty and be with someone else...I need something from you that is uniquely ours. It bothers me to think about you being with someone else the way you are with me."

He pulled her close. "Having sex with another woman will always be my last resort now, Nyota. Things are different now. I'm not a free man anymore."

He buried his face between her breasts and she mused his hair and sighed.

"Besides" he said giving her an impish grin. "You wear me out! I don't think I could get it up for anybody else!"

Nyota drew back looking at him. "I wear you out? Puh-leese! Since you're so tired, maybe I need to return to my quarters. After all, we've done it twice already."

She made an effort to slide to the end of the bed before he quickly pulled her back.

"Not so fast!" he said grabbing her.

"I never got to ask you about Talnik" Jim said kissing her shoulder.

She turned to him. "He knows about us. He smelled you all over me."

Jim grinned. "Ah, Jayl knows too. She kissed me and then I thought she was going to throw up or something."

Nyota looked puzzled. "What? She kissed you and started to throw up? I should be jealous, but I have to ask...what was the problem? Did you have bad breath?"

Jim snickered. "It seems I had 'Nyota breath'. She said she could taste you in my mouth."

"Oooh, I see why she was grossed out" Nyota giggled. "You really ought to watch where you put your mouth, sir."

"Well maybe she won't want another kiss. However, I think I need another dose of Nyota breath just to be sure."

He quickly flipped her over and lifted her legs over his shoulders. "This may take a while, you know I need a good enough dose to carry me through the day tomorrow."

He began kissing the inside of her thigh working his way up.

"Jim, if we are going to try to get information out of them, maybe we shouldn't do this."

Jim paused and looked at her. "We have two whole days before we have to beam back down. Let's have fun tonight and be good tomorrow." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Nyota didn't argue with him as his mouth devoured her. He seemed to know just the amount of pressure to apply, his tongue flicked over the sensitive flesh causing her to ache for release.

He was beginning to learn her, and her responses fascinated him. He teased her and withdrew a little as her body strained forward to meet his elusive tongue. Her sensitive nub, which only appeared when she was extremely aroused, now stood at full attention and he lightly touched it with his tongue, marveling when it quivered under his touch. He then flicked it with his tongue and explored her folds once again, making her shake as her orgasm began and he then flattened his tongue and ran it slowly along the length of her opening. The spasms shook her body and she clutched his hair tightly in her hand.

Jim slid up her body positioning himself over her. He paused looking down at her and Nyota smiled at him. "Was it good?" he asked grinning his mouth glistening with the remnants of his earlier lovemaking session.

"Very good...so good it's scary." she replied sounding breathless.

"Nothing scary about love." he said his eyes shining. He kissed her, as his feelings for her welled up inside of him. "I love you, Nyota Uhura." His joining with her was like smooth silk, and the feeling of him filling her was marvelous.

"Love you too." she replied and his heart swelled because this was the first time he'd heard her say it. He tried to still the emotion that was rising in his voice.

"You're just saying that because I have a talented tongue" he teased.

"Then kiss me again" she replied pulling his face to hers. He gladly obliged her. Gone were her inhibitions and hesitancy that was between them before. Things had changed between them for the better. The trust he had longed for them to have was now in place and he wasn't about to let anything or anybody destroy that trust.

His movements were slow and precise and he watched her expression as he moved.

"You want to pick it up a bit, mister" she teased.

"No, I want to savor this...I want it to last." he whispered.

"I need you to move faster" she coaxed, her voice low.

He kissed her and his tongue searched out hers.

"Patience, baby patience" he said as she began to wiggle under him.

He kissed her again and grabbed her under her hips. He tried to control himself, however a force bigger than both of them seemed to consume them and Nyota stared in his eyes as they rolled back in his head knowing that the end was near. She loved watching him when he was like this.

"Good?" she asked just before his release.

"Indescribably good." he hissed "Oh, god!"

Nyota pulled his mouth back down to hers as she felt the spasms that were coming from him inside her body. His fingers dug into her hips, but she didn't care and she kissed the bruised skin on his neck from the day before. He collapsed on her while still inside her and she could feel the strong pounding of his heart.

*************************************

Across the room an invisible presence stood by and watched the two lovers, observing their coupling for several hours. Finally as they watched them drift off to sleep they began to converse.

"It seems that the captain is deeply attached to the lieutenant. I doubt if he will give her up for you." The voice was Talnik's.

"I still want him" Jayl said. "He is a superb male specimen. We need these humanoids to help propagate our species. Our people will die unless we find suitable humanoids. I want Kirk!"

"Very well. We will make him an offer. The Federation wants our dylithium desperately. Mating with you and providing an heir is a small price to pay for such a valuable commodity. I in turn will try to reason with the lovely lieutenant.

"These humans have curious mating rituals." Jayl said. "These two did not exactly follow the humanoid mating patterns that our research revealed. This is bewildering indeed. However, I find their emotions...very pleasant indeed."

"True." Talnik replied. "However, they do expel an incredible amount of energy which is beneficial to us. Feeding off of their emotions and passion is a pleasant experience."

"What if they don't cooperate with us?" Jahl asked.

"The captain is a very intelligent man. His duty means more than his personal feelings. I am sure that he can be convinced."

***************************************************

_Jim knew he was dreaming. He found himself walking down a long hall and he heard noises. He was very familiar with those sounds...the sounds of two people making love.___

_He stopped outside of the door of his quarters where the noises were coming from. Who would dare be in there?___

_He quickly punched his code and walked in. Nyota and Talnik were in his bed and he felt his heart constrict. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.___

_Nyota looked at him and laughed. "Oh it's just Jim."___

_Her gaze left him and returned to Talnik who was passionately making love to her. The pain Jim felt at her betrayl was overwhelming. He could feel himself even in his sleep hyperventilating.___

_"He's so much bigger and better than you, Jim" she quipped laughing. "I just couldn't help myself."_

Jim sat up in the bed, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He looked around the room. He was breathing hard trying to catch his breath. His heart felt as if it would pound out of his chest.

"Lights twenty five percent" he gasped. He glanced down at Nyota who was sleeping soundly and tried to calm himself down.

The dream was still fresh in his mind. It had seemed so real...but Nyota would never betray him like that! She would never give herself to Talnik!

"Jim...what's wrong?" Nyota murmured sleepily.

"Nothing" he whispered looking around the room again. The dream had really spooked him. For a moment he felt like someone was there in the room with them.

He shrugged it off. "It was just a bad dream" he said pulling her close.

"Lights out"

He did not know it, but the presence he felt did not depart until he had returned to his slumbering state.

***********************************************


	9. Chapter 9

Kirk was surprised when he received a message from Talnik the next day stating that the counsel had reached a decision. Talnik requested that the captain and Lieutenant Uhura alone beam down to discuss the details of their decision before it became finalized.

The captain quickly called his senior officers to the briefing room and informed them of the recent turn of events. Everyone was surprised at the counsel's quick decision.

"Captain, why does Talnik wish meet with only you and Lieutenant Uhura before finalizing the agreement?" Spock asked.

"I really don't know" Kirk replied. "However, I can only assume it is because both Talnik and his sister has grown quite comfortable dealing with the two of us and we may be able to use that to our advantage." He looked at Nyota. "We will beam down in one hour and I will stay in close contact with the ship and report back every hour just in case things are not on the up and up."

He and Nyota beamed down and found Talnik and Jayl waiting for them.

"Greetings Captain" Talnik said nodding, bowing low. "And Lieutenant Uhura."

He led them to a table and the four of them sat down.

"We are pleased that you have come to a decision so quickly" Kirk said smiling.

"Well it's not finalized yet." Jayl replied. "That is why we asked you to beam down."

"Look captain" Talnik said. "You are extremely intelligent beings. Let me ask you something. Why do you think that we have not done anything with the unlimited supply of dylithium on our planet? Why do you think that the Romulans haven't been able to conquer us and confiscate it for their own use?"

Kirk looked at him. "Well Talnik, we have been wondering about that. I have determined that even though you are a peaceful people, that you must have some sort of weapon that you used against them that you have not told us about. I gather that you did not wish to aid the Romulans in their desire to conquer other worlds rather than live at peace with them, which is why you chose not to do business with them. I hope that we have shown ourselves to be more civilized and therefore you are willing to cooperate with the Federation."

Talnik smiled and looked at Jayl and then back at the two of them. It appeared that they had some sort of secret that they had not shared with the others.

"That is partially true." Talnik said rubbing his hands together. "Your Federation was founded on positive principles and you have shown us that you have integrity which is very important for our species continued existence."

He paused looking at them as if he was choosing his words carefully.

"The truth captain, is that what you see before you now is not our natural form. We appear this way so that we will be able to communicate with your species effectively."

Kirk looked surprised. "What is your natural form?"

"Ours is one of pure energy. If we were to return to our natural state, your species would not be able to tolerate being in our presence due to the intense light and heat we project."

"I see" the captain said. "What is it that you could possibly want from us then? Why would you give us rights to your dylithium?"

"The dylithium is a bargaining chip." Jayl said looking at her brother and then turning back to him smiling. "We actually create it and therefore you could acquire an unlimited supply."

"What is it that you want from us" Nyota asked looking at the two of them.

"We are energy and we require positive energy in the atmosphere for our sustenance and survival. Our own energy, while great is not unlimited. We must replenish our supply every thousand of your years. We require certain types of energy from other beings in order to do this. We need your positive energy that you expel from your being which we in turn intake as nutrition."

"Our energy? Are you saying that your people are parasites?" Kirk couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Jayl laughed and Talnik shook his head and looked at them and tried to explain.

"Oh, captain such a harsh word. We can be close to you and benefit from your energy. Even now I feel the energy you are producing mixed with your emotions. The energy that you burn and your emotions you experience in our presence feeds us. Also, we require the endorphins and pheromones you expel in order for us to be able to reproduce which is why I asked you and the lovely lieutenant to beam down."

"It would seem that beings as advanced as yourselves wouldn't need to become humanoids in order to reproduce." Kirk said.

"We do not. However we thought that presenting ourselves in this form would be more acceptable to you. We need you to be comfortable around us and not fear us. We find your species quite compatible to our energy needs. When you are aroused specific endorphins and pheromones are expelled which we can convert into energy that we will store for the proper time when we chose to reproduce."

"Sine the Romulans wanted to have a relationship with you, why didn't you make an agreement with them? I am sure that they produce a lot of energy" Nyota asked fascinated."

Talnik frowned as he thought about the Romulans. He looked at them and tried to explain.

"Ah yes, that is true, however Romulans expel too much negative energy. While we can use their energy, it is considered dirty fuel by our people. As you know, at one time many centuries ago, the people on your planet burned coal for heat and for fuel. Being a dirty fuel, it produced smut and other toxins into your atmosphere. Your people sought other means in order to obtain energy that was not so detrimental to yourselves and to your environment. It is the same with us and negative energy. It is somewhat toxic to us. It would affect our well being. We could never have dealings with the Romulans because of this."

"I see." Kirk said "However, we at times too release negative energy. No one can be positive all the time."

"This is true. However we can handle that if most of the energy you project is positive energy. We want to aid in you producing that and not hinder your positive energy. We know your species values its freedom. We would never force ourselves on you. It would be counter productive and produce toxic negative energy. Instead we are willing to barter for what we want from you."

"What are you proposing, that we have intercourse with you in order for you to reproduce and in turn you will give us mining rights?" Kirk asked. He couldn't believe what they were asking of them.

"Physical contact is desirable as it produces more of the energy we need at a faster rate; however physical contact is not the only way. The problem is that you have no emotional attachment to us; therefore while intercourse would give us what we want, emotional attachment increases the quality and the quantity of energy along with the pheromones and endorphins we crave. The perfect scenario at this time is for us to become a part of you while you mate with one whom you are deeply attached to so that we can harvest what we need."

"What?" Nyota replied shocked. "If that's the case and you said you can change forms and I gather that you can even become invisible, then why ask our permission? Why not just do it without our knowledge in order to survive? Our people are very private about such matters! What would make you think that anyone would agree to such a thing?"

Talnik looked at her a moment and sighed at the confession he was about to make.

"My dear, we were present last night when you were with your captain. It was a very...energy producing and satisfying experience. Your endorphins and pheromones were extremely gratifying and filling." He looked at their shocked faces. "However, I could not actually become a part of you and obtain enough of what I needed in order to store and later reproduce without your permission. First, because you would feel my presence and I am sure that would end the coupling for sure. Second, because duplicity is not our way. Also, we prefer cooperation...actually, we crave it."

"You come into our personal space, watch us make love and you think that is permissible?" Kirk asked clearly angry. "That sir, was an invasion of our privacy. How can you now expect me to want to cooperate with you?"

"I sincerely regret that, captain." Talnik replied his face grim. "However it was necessary. First, because we had to determine if your species would be able to produce a sufficient amount of endorphins and phermones that we needed before we could make our decision. Secondly, we had to test your negative energy in order to determine its toxic affects on our systems. That also was key to our decision."

Kirk looked confused for a moment. "There was no negative energy. Nyota and I didn't argue-"

"We manufactured a situation in order to cause negative energy to be produced." Jayl said. "You remember your dream last night don't you captain?"

Jim was shocked. How did they know about his dream? He hadn't even told Nyota about it! "My dream?"

"Yes, I caused it in order to cause you to generate fear, betrayal, sorrow, anger...all produces negative energy." Talnik replied leaning back in his chair. "We needed to discover its effects on us. I found the experiment most beneficial."

Kirk was shocked and then angry. So this is what Spock was talking about when they translated the recordings.

"I don't appreciate you making me your guinea pig!" the captain snapped clearly upset. This was just too much! He wanted to get out of there. He needed time to think about what Talnik was telling him. He stood up.

Jayl stood up. "Please don't be upset with us. We only did what we had to do!"

Talnik stood up looking at Nyota who was still in shock.

"It was invasive but necessary. Your negative energy while toxic is not nearly as toxic as the energy expelled by the Romulans." His expression was pleading.

"Did you even need us to translate those recordings?" Nyota asked angrily.

"No. It was our way of trying to feel you out so to speak" Talnik said.

"So these dreams that you are able to project on people is how you fought off the Romulans, right?" Kirk asked having regained his composure. He watched as Talnik returned to his seat.

"That is correct. I impressed upon you from the beginning that what you were experiencing was a dream and not reality." Talnik leaned forward in his seat. "We have the ability to project dreams in which the person will not be able to determine if it is an actual dream or if it is reality."

"That is a lot of power, Talnik." Kirk snapped sitting back down also. "What is there to stop you from projecting dreams on us in order to get us to do what you want?"

"That would be counterproductive. Projecting these dreams requires us to expel a large amount of energy, which is something we cannot afford to do on your entire crew. It also makes us more vulnerable to any negative responses that come from you while we are in the process of projecting the dream. So you see, there are consequences which is why we do not resort to forcing these dreams except in extreme or unusual cases. We only did it to you as a demonstration to you and to test your toxic energy. We are by nature a passive and peaceful species. Going against our natural inclinations in itself, burns much more energy and exhausts us."

The captain looked at Talnik. "Of course I will have to give the Federation a full report on all this."

"Of course."

The captain looked warily at Talnik, still trying to take in all he had shared.

"You asked Lieutenant Uhura and myself to come down here so you must have something specific in mind."

"We do. We could remain in our humanoid form and ask that you mate with us. It would be a pleasurable experience and the energy and pheromones produced would be channeled into our reproductive cycles. However I realize that this is not satisfactory, therefore I would request that you allow us to become a part of each of you when you decide to mate so that we may harvest the energy directly from you."

"How in the world would you do that?" Nyota gasped still shocked at all they were telling them.

"We would return to our energized state, but only in a degree your bodies could tolerate. You need not be fearful as we will not harm you and the only difference you will feel is that you body temperature will rise. If you are in agreement, what we propose is to prepare a portion of our planet for your people to take leave where we will provide for them rest, entertainment and other activities as needed whereby we will be able to draw from their positive energy."

Jayl turned to the captain. "If you have those who wish to mate, we will provide the proper facilities and give them whatever they need in order to make it a pleasurable experience."

"You know you are dropping a lot on us all at once." Kirk said, his voice somewhat shaky. "We cannot give you an answer right now. I need you to give your word that you will not spy on us. You need to allow us time to come to terms with what you have told us and give us time to discuss this matter among ourselves and with Starfleet."

"I realize that it may take you a while to absorb all the information, captain." Talnik said as Kirk and Nyota walked towards the door. "Take your time and talk to your Federation. We will remain here on the planet. As I said, what we did before was necessary to determine if our species were compatible. We will be waiting."

Kirk looked at Uhura and thought of all the promises they had made to each other. He certainly didn't want to sleep with Jayl, but he didn't want them to become a part of them when they made love either!

He then called Scotty and had him beam them both back aboard the Enterprise. He wrestled with the fact that the dylithium was very important for the success of their mission, yet he did not know exactly what he was going to do about giving Talnik and his people what they wanted in return.


	10. Chapter 10

Nyota noticed an immediate change in the captain after they beamed back aboard the Enterprise.

He became somewhat distant and she knew that he was still dealing with all that had just happened down on the planet. She decided to give him his space as she saw him again wrap the protective shield of his captaincy around himself.

Her turned and looked at her as they stepped off the transporter pad. His face was a guarded mask.

"Lieutenant, please contact Starfleet on the secure frequency and send it to me in my quarters."

"Yes sir."

He walked off, his face grim and serious as she returned to the bridge and did as he requested.

Spock was in the captain's chair and it was several minutes after her relief had exited that he walked over to her.

"Is everything alright, lieutenant?" he asked standing in close to her with his hands behind his back.

She looked up at him. "Not really, Spock. I am sure, however that the captain will brief you on it shortly."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Very well"

He returned to his station and then back to the captain's chair.

The call from Starfleet came through and she sent it to the captain's quarters. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on, but she tried to busy herself with her duties and not try to think about all that had been shared.

She knew that she and the captain would have to talk about the proposal and how it would affect their relationship. She also knew that their relationship was secondary to the mission. The dylithium was very important to the Federation and this was no time for them to become moralistic about it, but still!

Several hours passed before the captain came to the bridge. He sat in his chair for a moment as if in deep thought and no one dared approach him. Nyota eyed Spock who was watching him. The captain quickly turned in the chair facing her.

"Lieutenant, notify all of the senior staff to meet me in the briefing room at 1900 hours." He then quickly turned back around.

"Yes sir"

She then quickly did as he told her and saw Spock step down by the captain's chair just as Dr. McCoy came onto the bridge.

"What the devil is going on, Jim" McCoy said as soon as he arrived.

The captain did not respond immediately and looked at Spock.

"I will explain everything at the briefing gentlemen" he replied.

Bones looked at Spock who raised an eyebrow. He then looked back at Jim.

"I gather from your behavior that your meeting with Talnik was not a good one." Bones stood beside him looking straight ahead.

"I said-"

"Dammit Jim, I know what you just said. Fine, 1900 hours then!" he then stormed off the bridge. The captain watched McCoy as he left the bridge. He then returned his attention to the PADD he was holding.

Spock stared at him a moment and then returned to his station.

When the time approached, Nyota summoned her relief and then got on the turbolift to the briefing room. The captain had left the bridge about fifteen minutes earlier.

She quickly took her seat and waited for the others to come in. The captain did not look at her or acknowledge her. His face was a serious mask. Dr. McCoy looked at her inquiringly and she gave him a weak smile. When Scotty came in, the captain began speaking.

Nyota focused on her PADD as she listened to the captain explain what Talnik and his people wanted from them. His speech was precise and clipped and she even thought that he sounded a little cold. She was sure that he had removed himself from the situation personally as was presenting the facts to the staff as best he could.

There was silence in the room for a few moments as everyone there was trying to take in what they had just heard. Nyota knew that they were just as shocked as she was when she first heard Talnik's proposal. Spock was the first one to speak.

"Captain, what are your plans? Are you going to give the Jarians what they want?"

Nyota continued to stare at her PADD as she didn't want to see his response.

"Starfleet has made it quite clear that they are in desperate need of the unlimited supply of dylithium that Talnik and his people are offering. They have however left the ball in our court so to speak, which doesn't make this any easier. I have to report back to Starfleet as soon as we reach some sort of compromise with the Jarians. The question is what type of compromise are we willing to give.

"There is a name for exchanging goods for sexual favors, Jim" Bones said sarcastically. "When it all boils down to it, that's what this is. We are selling our bodies and souls for some dylithium."

"Aye" Scotty replied. "I realize that we have to do what we have to do, but captain, what affect will all of this have on the crew?"

Nyota looked up at the captain and for a moment their eyes locked. Nyota quickly looked away.

Jim looked around the room. "I don't know. That is why we are here to discuss the situation."

"Are you sure that there is no other way for them to harvest energy?" Checkov asked.

"From what we were told, we have to either have sex with them or allow them to become part of us when we have sex with someone else. Those are our options." The captain looked around the table.

"I am open then for suggestions." He looked from one person to another his eyes traveling around the room.

"I am sure that there are some crew members who may be willing to interact with them, captain." Sulu said. "I mean if Federation ships stop here for shore leave and they have set up situations...sex is bound to occur eventually."

The captain sat down. "Yes, I am that is true Mr. Sulu. However, I gather they want something more controlled and not something that 'just happens'. He looked around the room again. "Talnik has informed us to take all the time we need. I need you all to think about this and we will reconvene tomorrow at 1400 hours. Dismissed."

Everyone except Bones, Spock and Nyota exited the briefing room. They sat there silent for a few moments.

"I gather there is something that you did not share with the rest, Jim" Bones said looking at him and Nyota. "You two could hardly stand to look at one another. Is there something you wish to share with Spock and I?"

"Talnik and his sister wish to become a part of us when we have sex in order to harvest the energy they need." Jim sat down and leaned back in the chair.

Bones and Spock did not reply right away. They looked at Nyota who was studying her PADD.

"What are you going to do?" Spock asked finally looking at the captain.

"I don't know." Jim said closing his eyes.

"I think we need to talk about it" Nyota said finally, looking up at him.

"You can't be seriously considering their request!" Bones snapped looking at her.

She looked at the doctor. "I think the captain and I have to discuss it...privately.  
Will you excuse us gentlemen?"

"Sure" Bones said standing nodding to Spock. They quickly exited the room.

Nyota waited for Jim to speak but he was still leaning back with his eyes closed.

"Jim..."

The captain quickly stood up. "I think we should discuss this in the privacy of my quarters, Lieutenant."

He then walked out of the door. She followed him, catching up with him at the turbolift. They got on and rode silently to his deck and walked to his quarters.

When they entered she quickly turned to him.

"Alright, we're here."

Jim looked at her. "Do you honestly think that I can perform with people inside our bodies observing everything we do?"

She looked away "I don't know"

"Well I do. It's not going to happen." He walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. She noticed that his hand shook slightly.

He then walked over to the bed. "I'm exhausted. You can stay or leave." he said quickly undressing. "I don't think I'll be much good to you tonight."

She had never seen him like this. "I'd like to stay."

It wasn't that she expected sex from him. Didn't he know her by now?

He did not reply but climbed in the bed. She quickly undressed and lay down beside him. She could tell he was tense. She put her arms around him as his back was to her. She kissed his shoulder. "I love you, Jim. Don't you want to talk about this?"

"Not now, Nyota."

"Don't shut me out, Jim...please."

He paused a minute and then turned to her.

"I don't mean to shut you out. I just have to try to think this through. I need to talk to Talnik to make sure that I'm not putting my crew in any danger. I just don't like what they are offering. I don't know if I trust them."

"I know" she said.

He pulled her close to him. "I bothers me to know that they were watching us...observing our most intimate and sacred moments...analyzing them and cataloging them. Talnik watching you naked..." his voice trailed off and she could detect the anger he was trying to control.

"Don't forget Jayl was there too. She most likely wants you even more now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh I'm sure she saw all the pleasure I was experiencing and wants some for herself."

Jim buried his face in her breasts. "Well she can go looking for someone else."

He paused a moment and then looked at her. "I..I don't think I can.."

"Shhh." she said kissing him. "I'm not looking for anything. Go to sleep."

"Yes ma'am. He quickly turned over and Nyota felt him relax as she put her arm over him.

She didn't say anything further and she wondered how all of this was going to play out.

***********************************************

For the next several days they continued to meet to discuss their options. Finally the captain notified all of the crew of the situation and wanted to know if any would be willing to beam down for shore leave once the treaty was signed. He then notified Talnik of his plans to allow the crew access to the planet contingent on him signing the treaty giving the Federation mining rights. Talnik readily agreed and asked him to beam down to formally finalize and adopt the treaty.

The captain did not talk to Nyota about Talnik's request to them when they had beamed down previously. "I am going to beam down alone and discuss the final treaty" he told her. "I'd rather if you didn't beam down with me."

She didn't argue with him. She had no desire to return to the planet anyway.

Kirk beamed down with his mind still in a turmoil. He was having a time just trying to talk to Nyota about it and he still had no decision on that to give to Talnik.

He was surprised when Jayl met him and not Talnik.

"Where's Talnik?" he asked.

"He's meeting with the counsel. I was glad that you said that you were beaming down. I wanted to talk to you." She smiled at him, and something about the way she was looking at him put Jim on his guard.

She led him to a room with a large overstuffed sofa and sat down. The captain sat down beside her.

"Alright Jayl. What do you want to talk to me about?" He looked around the room. He hadn't seen anyone in the halls as they walked and wondered where everyone was.

"Look, I'm not into deception. I want to have a sexual experience with you." She was looking at him hungrily and Jim tried not to panic. "I watched what you and Lieutenant Uhura did and I've been researching it. You two had intercourse several times, you performed oral sex on her she performed it on you-"

"Jayl" he said interrupting her "I know what happened, I was there. I don't like you reminding me that you were there too when we thought we were alone expressing our love for one other. I don't want to talk to you about that."

She continued talking, ignoring his outburst.

"I found it all fascinating. I would like you to do those things to me. I want to know what it will take to obtain your cooperation."

Jim looked surprised. "Jayl, I don't want to have sex with you. I'm in love with Nyota."

"Sex is for expression of love and for reproduction. It is also for personal pleasure. What about personal pleasure, captain. I will be able to please you immensely with certain stimulation to your brain as well as your body, you will experience very intense orgasms. I have done thorough research and I know what I will have to do to obtain the desired results."

She loosened her top revealing the tops of her pale white breasts.

"Jayl" he said patiently. "I am sure you can manufacture whatever pleasure a man could imagine...however, I have said that I don't want to have sex with you and I really can't even contemplate allowing you and your brother to enter our bodies and partake of our lovemaking."

She leaned forward exposing even more of her breasts for him to see. "I can even change my form and become an exact duplicate of her if that makes you feel any better."

Jim jumped up. "No! I don't want you to do that either. Look Jayl, the Federation has informed me of the importance in trying to work with your people. Any of our people who want to volunteer for shore leave will be able to do so and you and your people will be able to harvest the energy you need from them."

"But I want you captain. I've seen you in action...it was very arousing. You seem very adept in your sexual skills."

Jim turned red and began to back up. "I think I'd better go-"

"No!" she said pushing him back on the sofa which totally took him by surprise. He didn't realize her strength and she quickly pinned him down. "Don't make this hard, captain. I just want a little of what you have to offer. I must know what it is like to have you."

She quickly applied pressure to his temple and Jim felt himself become paralyzed unable to move. She quickly stretched him out on the length of the sofa. He looked up at her his eyes flashing in anger and fear and she smiled to herself. She quickly touched his temple again. "You will not remember anything that happened after you jumped up to leave" she said and then removed her fingers.

Jim closed his eyes and opened them willing his uncooperative body to move. She quickly undid his pants, pulling them below his hips. She then stared at his exposed member and ran her hands over him. She looked disappointed as his member remained flaccid.

"This will never do." she said touching his temple again. She closed her eyes a moment and then Jim felt intense heat and desire consume him. He wanted her. His member became erect and she squealed in glee. "You will be mine with or without your cooperation, captain." she said looking at him.

She ran her hands along his shaft and Jim closed his eyes willing his body to behave, but he had no control. "I want everything that you gave her" she demanded and lowered her mouth to him. She began to explore him with her hands and mouth which felt more like an examination than lovemaking to him.

Jim closed his eyes tightly. He felt sick and full of revulsion. He didn't want this. He felt like he was being used in the worse way. Suddenly she stopped and he opened his eyes. He realized that she was struggling to put him back in his pants and pull them back up, but she was having a problem. She quickly touched his temple.

"Get up and get yourself together. My brother is coming! Once your clothes are back in order you will not remember anything as I told you before!" she snapped.

He quickly got up and straightened his clothes he felt himself pause a moment and then he then turned to her.

"This conversation is over, Jayl. I'm returning to the Enterprise!"

Jayl smiled. He didn't remember a thing. She was determined to get even more of him at the next available opportunity!

"Captain, please. Don't run off. A girl has to try you know. My brother is on his way. You have to talk to him about the treaty."

The captain straightened up. "Look Jayl, I'm flattered, I really am, but right now I don't see myself doing what you want."

Jayl sat down suddenly holding her head.

"Are you alright?" Jim asked looking at her.

"I...I'm just a little dizzy actually. I'm a little tired. Wait here. My brother should be along shortly."

She got up holding the wall for balance and walked slowly towards the door.

Jim watched as she slowly exited wondering what had come over her, however he was relieved that she was gone. He didn't like her continued advances.

Talnik came into the room.

"Ah captain. I'm glad you here. I hope you have some good news for us."

"Well I have some news, Jim said touching his temple. Why was his head hurting?  
Stress most likely. He forced a smile for Talnik.

"Come then" Talknik said. "Let's sit down and have a talk. 


	11. Chapter 11

Jim didn't know why he had such a headache. He could hardly stand to hear Talnik talk and he knew this was important.

Finally, he had to say something. He could keep quiet no longer.

"Talnik, I am sorry...I'm suddenly not feeling well. Can we reschedule our appointment?"

Talnik looked at him surprised. "Certainly captain. Is there anything I can offer you?"

Kirk stood up holding his temple. He felt hot and a little dizzy.

"No I don't think so...I felt fine when I came here. I didn't sleep well last night and I guess I'm tired. Can we reschedule for later on today...let's say 1600 hours?"

"Certainly." Talnik said looking worried. "Did something happen while I was in my meeting?"

Kirk rubbed his temple. "No, not really. Jayl met me...we talked and then she said she was tired and left..." He steadied himself and tried to focus on Talnik's face.

Talnik eyes narrowed. "You say she was tired?"

"Yes, she seemed sort of dizzy...she said she was tired." He stumbled away from the table.

Talnik didn't respond immediately and Kirk pulled out his communicator and hailed the Enterprise.

"I'll return at 1600 hours, Talnik" he said holding his head. He had to get back and have Bones check him out.

Talnik watched as the captain disappeared from the room. Something wasn't right and he hoped that his sister had not broken their laws in her quest for the captain's attentions. That would be a very serious charge at a time when they needed cooperation from the humanoids. Surely his sister would not put her people's future in danger for her own personal gain! He got up. He knew he had to talk to her and find out what happened while he was in the meeting.

***********************************

Jim went immediately to Sick Bay and found Bones.

"I'm surprised to see you Jim, are you alright?" Bones said walking up to him. He became alarmed as he saw Jim appear to be somewhat off balance and he was holding his head.

"I don't know. I have a terrible headache." Jim said leaning against the wall.

"Stress most likely. Lie on this gurney" Bones said "I'll run some tests."

Jim wondered what in the world was going on. He had been under stress before. However he was personally involved with this one. He hadn't made love to Nyota since he discovered the Jarians intrusion in his quarters. They hadn't talked and he could feel the tension between them. He had decided to focus on the mission instead. Talking to her, having her by his side, making love to her had always had a calming effect on him. It had been a week of stress and no sex. It could all be playing a part in how he felt now.

Bones came back holding his PADD. "Your body temperature is slightly higher than normal and your blood pressure is elevated. I believe that is the reason for your headache. You said that you haven't been resting; well I'm going to give you something-"

"No Bones, I have to go back down to the planet to finalize the treaty." He had to be able to go back. He didn't need Bones putting his lights out for hours.

"When?"

"1600 hours."

Bones prepared the hypo. "I'll just give you a mild sedative. It'll help you to relax. I'll also give you something for your fever and elevated pressure. Come on I'll escort you to your quarters because I know you don't want to sleep down here."

He helped Jim off of the gurney and escorted him to his quarters. Jim fell back on the bed with his boots on and Bones gave him the hypo. He watched as Jim immediately dozed off.

Bones decided to remove his boots and then pushed Jim back on the bed. Perhaps his friend was just under too much stress because of the Jarian's demands. He quickly covered him with a blanket and left him to rest. He would leave word that he was not to be disturbed for at least four hours. He would come back himself in a couple of hours to check on him.

Immediately after he left, Jayl appeared standing over the sleeping captain. She knew that she was taking a risk coming here, but she didn't know when she would have another opportunity. She had tapped into her planet's energy reserves in order to recover from her previous meeting with the captain.

She knew that what she was doing was an act of treason against her people at a time when energy was scarce, but she couldn't seem to help herself. She would make it up to them somehow.

She knew that the doctor more than likely would not be back for a while and that he would most likely tell the crew, including Nyota that he was resting.

She quickly undid his pants and pulled them off tossing them in the floor. She then struggled to remove the rest of his clothes and stared at him completely naked. She touched his temple and could feel the effects the mild sedative the doctor administered had on him. She calculated that she would have to move quickly before her energy reserves ran low again and hindered her from returning to her planet.

"Wake up captain." she said and he opened his eyes. "You will not remember any of this. You will awake as the doctor ordered at the appointed time, refreshed and confident when this is all over."

He stared at her, confusion on his face.

"She closed her eyes again and looked at him. His face softened in a smile.

_Jim looked up at who he thought was Nyota.___

_"I missed you" she said.___

_"I missed you too" Jim replied smiling. "I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you, that we haven't talked or made love-"___

_She put her finger to his lips.___

_"I'm here now...do you want me?"___

_He reached up and pulled her down to him for a kiss. "I want you very much. Aren't you on duty through?"___

_"I'm on my break" she lied. "We have time"___

_He smiled pulling her down on the bed. She pulled back and quickly undressed and climbed in bed beside him.___

_Jayl could feel his arousal and she basked in the energy his emotions were producing.___

_"I want you to perform cunnilingus on me" she gasped as he kissed her.___

_Jim paused and looked at her and laughed. "God Ny, you sound like Spock! Is this some new game? Just say 'Jim eat my pussy or eat me out' or something else sexy. You've never talked like that before."___

_He didn't wait for her response as his mouth traveled down to her navel. Jayl laughed in triumph as his mouth found her center and she basked in the sensations he was creating. Suddenly he stopped and she looked down at his confused face.___

_"What's wrong, Jim"___

_"Something's not right." He let her go and she felt his confusion and panic as he stared at her.___

_"What are you talking about?" she asked pulling him towards her.___

_He pulled back as if totally repelled.___

_"You're not Nyota. I know Nyota. You don't feel like Nyota and you don't taste like Nyota."_

Jayl could feel his panic and confusion and it was draining her energy reserves. She quickly touched his temple. "Sleep you will remember none of this."

He fell back on the bed unconscious and she quickly covered him with the blanket. She had to get out of there. She quickly picked up her clothes and vanished.

****************************

Bones was surprised when he returned and found the captain's clothes in a heap on the floor. He found him completely naked under the blanket. He was sure that the sedative had been strong enough to incapacitate him for several hours. This didn't make sense. Perhaps Nyota had been here.

He sent a message to the bridge to have her return to the captain's quarters.

In a few minutes Nyota came in looking puzzled.

"Is something wrong, Leonard?" She hoped that Jim hadn't gotten worse.

"I had Jim resting. What have the two of you been up to?" he said looking stern.

"Up to? I haven't been here at all." Nyota said looking from him to Jim who was sleeping soundly.

She noticed that the blanket covered him from the waist down and that he was apparently naked. She then noticed the pile of clothes on the floor and began picking them up.

Bones walked over to her grabbing her arm. There was plenty of time for sex. She should have known better!

"I left him here dressed and when I returned he was completely naked. I thought the two of you-"

"No, I haven't been here." Nyota looked totally confused and he knew she wasn't lying.

Bones walked over and lifted Jim's lids and looked at his eyes. "He's still under the effects of the sedative. I don't like the looks of this."

Nyota tried not to panic. "You don't think-"

"I'm not going to speculate." McCoy said pulling out the tricorder. He ran it over the captain from head to toe.

"His body temperature is elevated somewhat, but it was that way before I gave him the sedative."

Bones quickly covered Jim with the blanket. "He'll wake up in a couple of hours. I'll talk to him then. You can stay here and keep an eye on him if you want to."

Maybe Jim had come out of it long enough to undress, but he couldn't understand how that could have happened.

Nyota nodded and watched as McCoy gathered his things. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. That'll be about an hour before he has to return to the planet."

Nyota sat beside the bed watching Jim sleep. She thought about what Talnik had said about them being able to control people's minds. Did Jayl do something to Jim? She had to know. She picked up his hand and examined it and then the other one. Nothing there. She then pulled back the blanket and examined his genitals. It didn't appear that he was dirty and he didn't smell like sex. After all, it had been days since they had made love. Satisfied she covered him back up. Maybe Jim had somehow awakened and removed his clothes because he was hot. Maybe nothing happened at all.

She sat back in the chair and pushed his hair back from his face as he slept. She really loved this man and she wanted nothing to come between them. She smiled at his sleeping face and then something caught her eye and she inhaled holding her breath. She leaned down to see more clearly. There was a small white string in the corner of his mouth and she reached down and pulled it out. She examined it closely and realized that it was not a string, but a piece of hair.

*****************************************

Talnik searched the entire compound and could not find Jayl. He did not like the looks of this and he informed the guards to find his sister and to bring her bodily to him once she was discovered.

It was several hours before Zebron his security officer returned.

"We have found your sister in her quarters, Ambassador" he said "We have her outside right now."

"Bring her in." Talnik commanded.

He watched as two guards escorted Jayl in.

"Leave us!"

Jayl looked at her brother defiantly. "Why on earth did you have your men bring me here like a common criminal, Talnik? You could have just summoned me."

He stared at her a moment. "Where have you been?"

She did not reply immediately and walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Have you jeopardized our people's well being because you lust after the captain?" Talnik barked at her. He could not get her to look at him directly. She was his twin, his flesh. He knew her. She could not lie to him!

Jayl looked away. "What are you talking about? You lusted after the lieutenant too"

Talnik walked over to her. "I would never under any circumstances put my people at risk for a moment of pleasure, Jayl. Can you say the same thing?"

She did not reply and instead studied her feet.

"Answer me! Have you committed treason and jeopardized our relationship with the humanoids?" He grabbed her face forcing her to look at him.

"He remembers nothing." she snapped.

Talnik stepped back at her confession, not believing what he was hearing.

"Fool! How could you do such a thing? He was ill when he left here. You know that we have to have ideal conditions in order to merge with these humans. You not only endangered our relations with them and put our people's well being at risk; you endangered the man's life! Our merge with humans must be monitored. Their bodily functions are very delicate and fight against outside intrusions. They are fragile beings and our manual manipulation of them can be harmful. You know this! You were very foolish!"

Jayl looked at her brother. "I just had to have him, Talnik. I just wanted him one time and he would not cooperate. He's so in love with that woman. I wanted to experience what she had."

Talnik grabbed her by the shoulders. "You could never experience that. He doesn't love you. You should have accepted that, just as I did! I offered you the next best thing. He's in love with her. That increases the energy between them and the phoenomes and the endorphines we so desperately need and crave. I am sure that with time I could have convinced them both to allow us to merge with them. Now you've ruined everything!"

He shoved her back away from him. He was totally disgusted with her.

"Guards!"

"Talnik please...I'm your sister!" she looked at him and he looked at the guards as they came in. He did not want to see her right now or hear her voice.

"Confine her to her quarters."

"She has scheduled an appointment for more energy reserves." the guard said looking from Talnik to Jayl.

Talnik looked at his sister, his face hard. She would use their limited reserves for her own pleasure? How could she be so self absorbed? He looked at the guard, his face hard and his voice bitter. She was all the family he had left after their parents ceased to exist.

"She will receive no more energy reserves. Take her away."

"No Talnik! I will cease to exist if I do not have the energy I need." He turned away as the guards dragged her from the room.

"You should have thought of that before you committed treason, my sister!"

He stood with his back to her and the guards took her away. Talnk sank down on the sofa suddenly dizzy and weak. His own energy reserves were low and dealing with his sister caused an undo drain on his system. He hoped that the captain would be able to finalize the treaty. He didn't know what they were going to do if Jayl had totally destroyed what he had worked so hard to build. He had just lost the last of his own family.

***********************************************

Nyota took the hair and wrapped it in a small cloth. She was filled with anger. He had promised her, given her his word...but then again, did he even know what had happened? What if Jayl had forced herself on him somehow? She was completely puzzled and the only way she would be able get some answers would be to beam down to the planet. She knew that the captain would be asleep for at least another hour; therefore she sent a message to Spock and headed for the transporter room.

When she arrived, Scotty was there.

"Mr. Spock informed me that you were requesting to be beamed down to the planet" he said looking at her. "Your request has been denied."

"What?" Nyota said surprised. "I must beam down and talk to Talnik immediately. I have already sent him the message to meet with me."

"Aye, lass. However I have my orders. I am to hold you here until Mr. Spock arrives."

Just then Mr. Spock walked into the transporter room.

"Lieutenant, a word with you please." He stood in the doorway with his hands behind his back.

Nyota walked over to him.

"For what purpose are you beaming down to the planet? I know that this was not an order from the captain, as Dr. McCoy has told me that he is presently incapacitated.

She looked at Spock and looked around. "It's personal Spock, and it has to do with the captain and what the Jarians have asked of us. I really don't want to get into it right here."

Spock looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Very well then, I will be beaming down with you."

"No-"

"That is not an option, lieutenant." He then turned to Scotty. Mr. Scott, you have the con. Beam us down immediately."

Nyota could not argue with him as he was in command at the moment. She resigned herself to that fact and walked onto the transporter pad.

Once they beamed down, a guard met them and led them into a room and they sat at the table provided.

"Now that we are alone lieutenant, do you wish to clarify what is going on?"

"I believe that Jayl may have done something to the captain."

"Specify"

"Uh, I think it was sexual."

Spock stared at her. "Are you saying that she raped the captain? Those are serious charges, lieutenant!"

"I'm not sure. I just know something is going on."

"An accusation of this magnitude requires proof, lieutenant. We cannot have you making accusations based purely on speculation. Your emotional attachment to the captain may have compromised your judgment and we cannot have our relationship with the Jarians hindered. You had better proceed with caution with your conversation with Talnik."

Just then Talnik came into the room.

"Good evening Ms. Uhura. It is a pleasure to see you again." He bowed low to Spock who nodded in return.

"I wish I were here under more pleasant circumstances." Nyota said. "However I need to ask your sister some questions."

"What is this about?" Talnik asked pulling up a chair to the table.

"Our captain is ill at the moment." Spock said looking at Talnik. "We anticipate that he will, however, be able to meet your appointment as scheduled. However the lieutenant feels that whatever happened to the captain, happened when he was here earlier. I have accompanied her to find out if you feel that is possible."

Talnik suddenly looked nervous. "You know I would not do anything to jeopardize our people. Your cooperation is very important to us."

"As is yours." Spock replied noting Talnik's uneasiness.

Talnik stared at him a moment and then looked away.

"My sister is under arrest in her quarters. I will be filing formal charges."

Nyota gasped and Spock looked at her and then at Talnik. "For what reason has she been arrested?"

"Treason" Talnik replied.

They were quiet for a moment.

"Has this anything to do with what happened to the captain?" Nyota asked.

"Yes"

"What did she do to him?" Spock asked.

"I don't have all the details, however, I surmised that she forced her will on him which is a serious charge in itself. If she did do that, then she also damaged our relations at a time when our people are in great need. That is treason."

"What will you do to her?" Spock asked.

"I have turned the matter over to the council. She will be tried, however, if your captain's memory of the incident has been erased, there is no proof."

"I have proof." Nyota said opening up the cloth.

"What is this?" Talnik looked at the small piece of cloth she was holding.

"I believe it is one of your sister's pubic hairs. I found it in the captain's mouth."

Even as she said it, her voice choked with emotion.

"Are you sure it was not consensual?" Spock asked looking at her.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I do not believe it was consensual. He gave me his word concerning this...this act. I do not believe he would betray me." She looked away unable to meet either of the men's stares.

Talnik took the cloth. "I will have it analyzed."

Spock quickly took the cloth from him. He picked up the hair and broke it in half.

"I believe that we should also have it analyzed." He tore the cloth in half and handed it to Talnik and wrapped the hair in the portion he kept.

Talnik nodded. "Very well. We will notify you of our findings and our ruling. You will, of course, inform your captain?"

"Of course." Spock said.

Talnik left the room and Spock hailed the Enterprise to beam them back aboard.

**************************************

Jim awoke and felt refreshed and renewed. His headache was gone even though he still felt a little groggy from the sedative. He realized that he was naked but didn't remember undressing.

He sat up and Bones walked into his quarters.

"Hello, sleepyhead." Bones said walking over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better even though I don't remember stripping down to my birthday suit." Jim said getting up and stretching.

"I think I'll take a shower. Not much time before I have to return to the planet."

"Hold on a minute!" Bones said holding up his tricorder.

"Bones I'm fine." Jim said grinning. "You want me to catch cold standing here with nothing on?"

"I've seen all you have and I'm not impressed." Bones said dryly. "Go take your shower."

Jim laughed and walked into the bathroom.

Bones could hear him humming in the shower when Spock and Nyota walked in.

"Where's the captain?" Spock asked looking around.

"In the shower singing like a canary." Bones said. "He's just fine."

"No he's not" Nyota said.

Bones could tell that she was upset. "What's wrong?"

Spock quickly filled him in on what they had found out from Talnik.

"Damn! I knew that we shouldn't trust these people." Bones said clearly angry.

"The crime was committed by Jayl. She has put her whole race of people in jeopardy because of her own selfish motivations. Her behavior is totally illogical. The captain has to be told." Spock stood there with his hands behind his back.

"I will tell him" Nyota said looking at both of them. Her heart was heavy and she wondered how the captain would respond to the news.

"No" Spock said. "We will both remain here with you when you tell him. The doctor needs to monitor his responses and I will attempt to access his mind with a meld to see if I can recover the memories that Jayl attempted to erase."

Nyota didn't reply and sat on the bed.

Jim came out of the shower in his pants holding his shirt in his hands. He was surprised to see them there.

"Well, what have we here?" he said laughing. "I wasn't that close to death was I Bones?"

He paused when he saw the grim looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?"

"Jim we need to talk to you." Bones pointed towards the bed next to Nyota

Jim quickly pulled his shirt over his head.

"Talk then. I have to beam down to the planet in thirty minutes."

Bones looked at Nyota. Jim looked at each of them and then sat down on the bed wondering what was going on.

Nyota looked at him and took his hands. She took a deep breath.

"Look, I believe...we believe that Jayl came here and molested you either here or on the planet or both."

Jim looked shocked. "Molested me? I was knocked out by the hypo you gave me Bones! How could she molest me?" What did she do to him? Was that why he was naked?

He looked at Spock. "Are you sure this happened?"

"We are quite certain captain." Spock replied "It appears that Dr. McCoy left you dressed when he administered the hypo. When he returned you were completely naked. Later Lieutenant Uhura found what we believe to be a pubic hair in your mouth."

Jim stared at Spock a moment his mouth ajar. He then looked at Bones and finally at Nyota. Dread filled him as he saw the tears in her eyes. He could not have done this! He would remember something like this if it had happened. He looked at Bones and Spock.

"I don't remember her being here! You could be wrong." He tried not to panic.

"Captain, I wish to do a mind meld to see if I can recover the memory if it did in fact happen. There may be something in your subconscious."

Jim lay back on the bed stunned. He could not believe that this was happening.

"To be honest, if she was here, I don't want to remember." He covered his eyes with his arm. "However, we do need to know so that I can confront her."

"She has been placed under arrest for treason, captain." Spock said sitting next to him. "Will you allow the meld?"

"Yes" Jim replied sitting back up.

Spock placed his hand on the captain's meld points and began to search. He began at the point when he first went to the planet and quickly scanned through the lovemaking session with Nyota. Then he saw him talking to Jayl and then Jayl sitting down holding her head. He quickly went back and scanned the memory again. There appeared to be a break of some sort in their conversation. Jayl's hair was neatly coiffured at the beginning of the conversation, but was somewhat mused after he jumped up and said he was leaving.

Spock delved deep into the captain's subconscious searching for the memory. It took him a few minutes, but he found what he was looking for, although it was a bit hazy. He needed the captain's cooperation.

"Concentrate captain." he said speaking to his mind. "What is this?"

Slowly the memory opened up and he saw the captain lying on the couch. Spock felt the captain's panic as Jayl pulled down his pants. Spock watched the scene unfold and then he saw Jayl place her fingers on his temple telling him to forget.

He continued to the memory of the doctor giving him the hypo. Spock saw him open his eyes and see Jayl and then the lieutenant and all that transpired between them.

Spock took his hand away.

"It happened just as we suspected." he said turning to Nyota and McCoy.

Jim looked around the room as the memory of what happened to him returned. He then quickly jumped up off the bed and ran into the bathroom and began regurgitating.

Nyota looked at Spock helplessly. "What are we going to do?"

"The captain must return to the planet and testify against Jayl." he said. "We cannot proceed with any treaty until this matter has been fully dealt with. The three of us will accompany him"

"Doctor, come we must prepare to depart. You will need to bring a full medical statement for the Jarian council."

Bones nodded. "I'll see you two in the transporter room, Nyota."

She nodded wondering how in the world would Jim deal with what he had now discovered had happened to him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Jim came out of the bathroom wiping his mouth. He looked around and saw Nyota standing there. He wondered what she was thinking.

"Where's everybody." He walked over to her wanting to take her into his arms and ask her if she still loved and wanted him, but he resisted.

"They will meet us in the transporter room. I think we need to leave now to meet up with them." She wasn't sure what to say to him or how to feel. They would have to talk later. Right now they had to beam down to the planet. She felt him grab her arm as she turned to walk towards the door.

She turned around and looked at him. He stared at her a moment before speaking, his eyes wary. "Are we alright?" He had to know. Did she still love him? He watched as she looked down at the hand holding her arm.

"We're fine, Jim." She then turned and walked through the door and he followed her. Why was it so hard for him to believe her? She didn't seem alright to him. Did she really think that he would deliberately betray her? He had given his word! They got in the turbo lift and there was an awkward silence between them. He wondered what she was thinking and if she would break off their relationship.

Nyota's nerves were a mess. Jim had not touched her in days and even now she didn't feel as if desired her. He seemed reserved and hesitant towards her. The fire that had been in his eyes that would turn her into a puddle of goo wasn't there anymore.

She knew that he was under stress with all that was going on, and she had made up her mind that she would not push him and wait for him to come to her.  
Even now with the new revelation of what Jayl had done, she wondered what damage her actions had caused and she wondered how it would affect their relationship. His libido had been on a sabbatical since Jayl and her brother had spied on them.

Dr. McCoy and Spock were waiting in the transporter room when they entered and Scotty beamed them down immediately.

Talnik was waiting for them. His face was grim.

"I suppose your officers have filled you in on what has happened." Talnik stated looking at Kirk.

Kirk straightened up staring at Talnik in the eye and giving him his most authoritative voice.

"Yes they have. I understand that your sister is under arrest. You know that this only validates my previous fears concerning your requests pertaining to the exchange you requested for the dylithium." The captain and the others followed Talnik as he led them into the meeting room.

"I am aware of the damage my sister has caused." Talnik said "However, what she did will be dealt with swiftly. I do not expect you to discuss the treaty with me today. There will be a trial and you and your officers are requested to be there. It will begin shortly. Speed is of the utmost importance in this time of crisis."

Kirk noticed that Talnik looked tired and his normally pale bright face was tinged blue and he walked slower than normal.

"Are you alright, Talnik?" the captain asked.

"My reserves are low, however I am replenishing only enough energy to function as our reserve is almost depleted. All of our people are suffering. I will be fine. This is why we must move swiftly. The negative energy generated by this trial will only further drain our reserves. However we must conduct this trial and appear in humanoid form in hopes that you will see that we are making the effort to right the wrong that was done to you."

The captain did not respond. He could see that they were in a desperate situation. Talnik then led them through the meeting room into a large hall that looked like an arena. A chair had been placed in the center of floor and there were several levels of people surrounding them sitting and watching them as they walked in. They were totally surrounded and the captain looked up at thousands of pale faces looking down on them.

Talnik pointed to a group of about a dozen Jarians on the first level above them. "That is the council" he said. He then pointed to the empty chair. "That is where the accused will sit. Those of us doing the accusing, myself and your people captain, will face the chair and address the issue when called upon."

You will need a spokesperson to ask the accused questions. Because of our weakened condition, we would prefer someone who would display limited amount of negative emotions and hope that you will allow your Vulcan, Mr. Spock to fill this position. Members of the council will conduct the proceedings."

He then turned and looked at the captain, his eyes pleading. "When questions are being asked, please try to remain calm as possible and stick to the facts. I realize that this may be difficult, however, please remember that your negative feelings and emotions will further deplete our reserves and I ask for your mercy."

Jim nodded and didn't reply. He could not understand how Jayl could put her people in such an awful predicament.

A large gong was hanging next to the council and one of the members stood up and struck it. The sound rang out throughout the arena.

"Let us begin" the council member said standing.

"I am Nerl head of the Council of Jarian. Bring out the accused."

The captain and the others sat in their seats and watched as Jayl was bought out. He gasped when he saw her. She had to be practically carried into the arena and her skin was a pale royal blue. The guards sat her in her seat.

"What's wrong with her?" Kirk asked leaning over to Talnik.

"Her reserves are extremely low" he replied. "She is dying."

Jim noticed that Talnik hung his head, unable to look at his sister. He looked around the arena and saw that all of the people looked slightly blue even though they did not appear as bad off as Jayl.

"Bring on the charges" Nerl said.

Talnik stood up and stood in the circle that was etched in the floor in front of the accuser's chair. He looked at Jayl unable to hide his sorrow.

"My sister has committed treason. In the time of our greatest need, she has hindered the relationship we have attempted to form with the humanoids. We have found them to be compatible for our energy needs and she has abused her power by attempting to manipulate and control the humanoid named Kirk who is their leader and the one I am attempting to forge a contract with. I fear that our relationship is permanently damaged."

Nerl banged the gong again and Talnik returned to his seat.

"Jayl, daughter of Omer the most excellent Ambassador who gave his all for our people, you have heard the charge from your own clan member. How do you plead?"

Jayl's head hung low. Her voice was a whisper and yet all in the hall could hear what she was saying.

"I have disgraced my family's name and the remembrance of my father, Omer the most excellent Ambassador who gave his life in the fight against the Romulans to save our people by expelling all of his energy against them. I have disgraced the reputation of my brother the most excellent Talnik who wished to continue the legacy of our father by forging a treaty with the humanoids in hopes that we could harvest enough energy that our people would be able to chose mates and reproduce for future generations. I confess that I have no defense other than to say that once I saw and felt the love that the humanoid Kirk expressed to the one he loves called Uhura and in the presence of their most intimate expression of emotion, I found their energy so intoxicating and their phoenomes and endorphins so nourishing, that I became greedy and wanted more for myself. I have no other excuse for my behavior and seek your forgiveness and Kirk's forgiveness and submit myself to whatever punishment the council deems appropriate."

She then bent forward placing her hands over her face.

Nerl stood and rang the gong again.

"The representative for the humanoids will now come forth and ask the accused any questions that the council may hear the details of the offense."

Spock stood up and walked into the circle. He looked at Jayl.

"You state that you found the energy you received when in the presence of the captain intoxicating. Why then would you jeopardize his life? He became ill after you attempted to erase his memory. Surely you must have known that your actions would be harmful to him and endanger our relationship with your people. Why should we help your people if it will cause us to become ill?"

Kirk watched as the people and the council leaned forward to hear Jayl's reply.

"The captain became ill because I did not have his permission. I wanted his permission, but he refused. Even so, I tried to be careful and I immobilized him in hopes to avoid a struggle causing him to expel more negative energy."

Spock looked at her. "When you were forcing yourself on him, were you then able to harvest the energy you needed?"

"No" Jayl said looking at him. "When he was here, there were no phoenomes or endorphins expelled from him, only fear, disgust and loathing. I tried to fight their effect on me, but they weakened me."

"And yet you returned to the Enterprise still determined to have him!" Spock looked up at the Jarians' grim expressions.

"I..I thought if I appeared in another form, that he would find me more appealing." Jayl hung her head unable to look at him.

"What form was that?" Spock asked looking around the arena at the Jarians who were totally absorbed in what was being said.

"I appeared to him as Uhura."

Nyota gasped at her confession.

"What happened then?" Spock asked looking at her.

"He began expelling positive energy after I awakened him. I then attempted to convince him to have sex with me...it was then that he realized that I was not her and he began to expel negative emotions which weakened me considerably as I was trying to maintain the illusion I had created."

"What did you do then?" Spock stared at her his face a mask of contempt.

"I commanded him to go back to sleep and not to remember what happened. I returned here where I was then arrested."

Spock looked at the council. "I have no further questions."

Nerl stood up and banged the gong.

"Has there been any permanent damage done to the one called Kirk?" Nerl asked.

Dr. McCoy stood up and walked into the circle.

"There is no permanent damage as far as I can tell. However, I do not know that I would recommend helping your people after I have seen the effects she had on the captain."

Nerl stood up and addressed McCoy. "If your captain had given permission, then very little negative energy would have been expelled and his body would not have taken it as an invasion. We would create the conditions of his choosing and do everything possible to make it enjoyable and relaxing. Anything else would be counterproductive. We would monitor his responses closely along side his physician. What has happened is unfortunate for him and for our people."

McCoy looked at Nerl. "If you don't mind my asking, how did your people get to this point? It appears that you have tremendous energy at your disposal. You have the dylithium. Why can't you find a way to use that?"

"We are beings consisting of pure energy. Under normal circumstances, we are able to replenish ourselves daily by exerting positive energy towards each other. Any excess energy that we create among ourselves is then put into our reserves for future use."

He looked at Talnik who nodded at the council.

"Unfortunately, the reserves are there for emergencies and such an emergency came upon us when the dylithium was discovered by the Romulans. We knew that if they took it, more negative energy would be expelled throughout the galaxy.  
We came to them in humanoid form just as we came to your Federation and tried to reason with them. They responded with force. We then had to expel our energy against them. We tapped into their fears and created the negative situations they feared the most. In doing so, it depleted us and our reserves before we could completely fight them off.

Nerl stared down at them from where he was standing.

"Our most excellent Ambassador, Omer rather than take our final reserves, used all his own energy to create the final illusion that caused the Romulans to flee from our planet. As a result of his sacrifice, he now ceases to exist. Since that time, we have been searching trying to maintain the remainder of our reserves and build our people back up. It has been very difficult."

McCoy left the circle and Scotty stood up and replaced him.

"Surely there must be a way to use your dylithium to rebuild your energy reserves."

Talnik stood up to say something and Nerl held up his hand. Talnik sat down and let Nerl continue.

"That is impossible. Dylithium for us is negative energy because it is a waste product we produce. We cannot reuse it. It is repugnant to us. It would be to our people like consuming something your stomach has expelled."

Nerl then rang the gong again and Scotty returned to his seat.

"Is there more evidence to be displayed, Talnik?" Nerl asked.

The captain reached over and put his hand on Talnik's shoulder as he attempted to stand. He could see that he had grown even weaker since coming into the arena.

"I wish to speak" Kirk said looking at the council and walking into the circle.

There was complete silence for a moment. The Jarians watched him closely hoping that he would remain calm and not expel a large amount of negative energy.

Nerl hit the gong again.

"The leader of the humanoids named Kirk wishes to speak at this time. We are at your mercy, sir and plead with you to try to keep your negative emotions in check."

The captain stood in the circle and looked around the arena and then at Jayl who by now was shaking uncontrollably. She had become a darker shade of blue and Kirk was suddenly filled with compassion for her. Even though he was angry for what she had done to him, he didn't think that she should pay with her life.

He moved closer to her and she raised her head, her eyes filled with fear. She began to shake uncontrollably. He gave her a slight smile of reassurance. "I forgive you." he said to her. "You have nothing to fear from me."

Suddenly Jayl threw her head back and the entire arena gasped. Jim watched amazed as her skin suddenly became a lighter shade of blue and she stopped shaking. He touched her hand. "Don't be afraid."

He looked up at the council and then to the Jarians all around him. "I do not wish her to die. Surely there is another punishment you can administer that would better serve your people."

Gasps were heard throughout the arena. The captain was stunned as he saw all of the Jarians rise to their feet and reach both of their hands out in his direction as if seeking. Their hands trembled and they threw back their heads and closed their eyes. He turned and looked at Talnik.

"What is going on?" He was truly puzzled by their behavior.

He watched amazed as Talnik walked over to him with his hands outstretched and trembling, the same as the other Jarians.

"We feel your compassion for her. It comes to us like a slow drip from a faucet into the open and parched mouth of one dying of thirst. It is not enough to replenish us...but it is refreshing."

Kirk looked at him, suddenly realizing the power that was within his grasp. His positive attitude could help save these people.

He looked at Talnik. "What can I do? Tell me what to do."

"We will discuss the treaty tomorrow." he replied. "Your lack of negative energy and the compassion you are showing helps us."

"I will do more. I think I now understand." Jim looked at Nyota and beckoned her to come to him.

Nyota got up puzzled and came to him as he stood in the circle. The Jarians were watching them closely, not sure what was about to happen.

Jim grabbed her by the shoulders and looked up at the council. "This is the woman who I have affection for. She is the one that I love." He then looked at Nyota.

"I love you, Nyota. Do you love me still?" He smiled at her.

She looked at him surprised and confused wondering what he was trying to do. He was declaring his love here in this place and she couldn't figure out why.

"Yes Jim, I love you." she said her heart beating fast.

Suddenly the entire population of Jarians in the arena inhaled and Nyota looked up to see them extending their hands towards them. Jayl was leaning back her hands extended and her eyes were closed.

Talnik walked up to them. "I will use my energy to show you what is happening."

He closed his eyes and then opened them. Nyota and Jim gasped as the saw small specks of what appeared to be light leaving them and floated through the air. As the Jarians reached out, the specks gravitated towards them and were absorbed in their fingertips causing the blue tinge of their skin to fade. Jim realized that they were being nourished by their love.

Jim reached down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss and she groaned. He pulled her into his arms and his tongue sought hers. She heard the gasps and moans of the people and then she realized what he was doing. He was creating the energy they needed for their survival.

Nyota felt his passion and arousal and even larger specks of light seemed to leave their bodies and float up in the air. The Jarians greedily captured them in their fingertips.

"Are you going to make love to me right here on the spot?" she asked teasing him.

"No" he said grinning. "But I don't mind kissing you in public for the good of our mission. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I suppose not" she replied as he captured her lips in another passionate kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Nyota and the rest of the party beamed back aboard after they had agreed not to wait and quickly signed the treaty. All of Kirk's demands were satisfied and he wanted Uhura to contact Starfleet command with the details.

Jayl was found guilty and was sentenced to help with the harvesting of the dylithium from the mines which would begin as soon as possible. This was considered the worst possible job by her people as handling dylithium was synonymous with cleaning public toilets with your bare hands.

Her help would assist the humanoids greatly in mining the dylithium and Talnik and the council had thought it to be a fitting punishment.

The captain had agreed to the shore leave for the crew in a controlled environment where the Jarians could harvest their positive energy.

"We can create whatever scenario they wish, whatever pleasant situation they desire." Talnik said.

Kirk thought about what had happened to Captain Pike who had been in a similar situation where illusions were projected on him when he was on Talos IV by the Talosians. Their power was similar even though the Jarians were not about to hold them captive.

This was a different situation altogether, and he would leave it up to the crew to decided if they wanted to participate on a strictly voluntary basis. Starfleet most likely would be sending other ships to the planet if everything appeared to be going well.

"How long do you think it will take to replenish your reserves?" he asked Talnik as they left the court arena.

"That depends. If we are able to get enough volunteers to allow us to merge with them, we will be able to harvest ten times the energy that we would harvest by just standing in close proximity. If we are that fortunate, we would be at full capacity in about thirty of your earth days.

Kirk looked at Talnik. "What does this 'merging' entail?"

"We would reside in the humans' bodies which would allow us to harvest the energy in its purest state before it hit the atmosphere. That scenario would be the most beneficial for us, but I can understand your skepticism after all that has happened."

"It's hard to believe that anyone could relax knowing that another being was inside their bodies!" Kirk chuckled shaking his head.

"That's the beauty of it, captain." Talnik said. "We would ask the person's permission to suppress their memory of our presence until after their sabbatical was over. Once we had obtained the person's permission, their fantasy would be created and their memory suppressed. They would believe that they were alone and would behave normally. When the sabbatical was over, their complete memory of the event would remain with them and the suppressed part of their memory restored."

Kirk looked at him. "So you're saying that it would only be happening in the person's head, and not for real."

"It would be happening for real, captain. If they chose to make love, or whatever, the environment would be real. Their experiences would be real. Only the fact that they are not really alone would be suppressed."

"And your people would stand around and watch, am I correct?"

"No captain. No one would be watching. The one residing in them would be aware of what the person was doing, however our concentration is on the harvest, not the act itself. Once the sabbatical was over, we would take the energy that had been harvested and put it in our reserves. We would also be replenished automatically while we are harvesting. It is a win-win situation for us."

"You are sounding as if you are trying to convince me to participate" Kirk replied amused.

"It would be most beneficial. You are in love. There would be an abundance of positive energy. The pheonomes and endorphins would be abundant. Your will is strong and your attitude is positive. The stronger the positive emotions, the more energy of a higher quality would be produced. You are the captain. You are a leader. Strong passions when they are positive, are the most nourishing and are of the highest caliber. I realize, however, that this is not something you are willing to do."

Kirk did not reply immediately. Talnik could see that he was thinking about what he had just told him.

"I am not sure that she would agree to such a thing. I'm not sure why I am even considering it." Kirk looked at Talnik shaking his head.

Talnik bowed low. "Just the thought of you giving our plight consideration gives me hope."

Kirk nodded and hailed the Enterprise to beam him back aboard. He knew why he was questioning Talnik. He was the captain. How could he ask his crew to do something he was not willing to do himself?

He walked out of the transporter room after beaming up and headed for the bridge. How was he going to approach the subject with her after all they had been through? She had told him that she still loved him, which gave him reassurance, but they had not talked about what had happened and he knew they needed to do so.

He glanced her way when he walked onto the bridge, but she did not look up.  
He sat in the captain's chair and decided to catch up on some of the backlog of work that he had neglected. He had been staring at the duty roster for fifteen minutes before he realized that he was having a problem concentrating.

He decided to go to the Sick Bay and talk to Bones. He was surprised when he ran into him as he was about to get on the lift.

"Just the man I want to see" he said looking at Bones. "Come with me."

Bones didn't reply be held his peace until they returned to the Sick Bay.

"You're thinking about doing it, aren't you?" He looked at the captain, his face a grim mask.

"Doing what?" Jim asked trying to buy time.

"Don't give me that malarkey" Bones snapped. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I know you, Jim!"

They walked into Bones private office.

"Well if you know me so well, then tell me what I'm thinking right now!"

Bones looked at him and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't have a crystal ball, Jim. We've been friends a long time. You would never ask your crew to do something you wouldn't do yourself. In fact you usually insist on paving the way. Why is this any different? If I'm wrong, then why were you coming to see me?"

Jim sat down. "Alright Bones. I was coming to get a final check up. I am considering talking with Nyota about helping the Jarians. I am after all the captain. I am supposed to lead by example. Now if she refuses, and I understand that she may, then I will just have to go it alone. I can still generate positive energy by encouraging the crew and being there to oversee the process. Perhaps Talnik can make some other suggestions."

Bones looked at him. "So how are you two getting along?"

Jim studied his hands as Bones ran the tricorder over him. "She says we are fine...but I don't know. We have to talk. I plan on talking to her at the end of her shift."

"Good luck with that" Bones quipped and continued his examination.

"You're fit as a fiddle" Bones said finally and Jim slid off of the table.

"Thanks. See you later Bones."

Jim returned to his quarters and took a shower and lounged on the bed waiting for her. After about an hour of waiting once her shift had ended, he wondered why she didn't come to him. He decided to go to her quarters and seek her out.

He overrode her code and walked in. He looked around, but didn't see her and was about to leave when her heard her come into her quarters.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and he wondered if she was upset.

"I-I wanted to see you."

He looked at her unsure of what to do next. She had a plate in her hand and sat it down on a nearby table. She looked at him.

"So Jim, what's up?" Jim thought that she appeared reserved and he wondered if she wasn't up to having company.

"Nyota...what's wrong? Are you angry at me?"

He suddenly felt insecure. She walked past him and sat on the bed.

"Tell me what's wrong." he said and came and sat beside her. Did she still blame him for what happened with Jayl?

She let out a sigh. "Nothings really wrong. I was just thinking about things...us. Things are always going to be difficult for us, Jim. You are the captain and women are going to want you. You have a lot on your shoulders trying to do what's best for all of us. Sometimes I feel as if I am a distraction...that maybe things would be better if we weren't involved."

Jim looked at her and them pulled her towards him. She was his. He wasn't about to give her up!

"Don't think like that. If there is communication we can always work it out. I don't care how many women throw themselves at me! I only want you. I will be faithful to you, Nyota as faithful as I can be. Is this about what happened with Jayl?"

Nyota stood up. "Partly...but I'm not mad at you. That wasn't your fault. It just made me realize that there will always be something trying to separate us. I guess I'm selfish. I've missed you this last week. You've been consumed with all that's been going on and I've had to wait it out."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry. It's just the way it is"

He pulled her between his legs as he sat on the bed. She stood looking down at him. God, he was handsome...and sexy. She wondered if his sleeping libido had come back to life.

"You missed me?" He looked up at her.

"You know I did." she responded. She ran her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes.

"Tell me what you missed." His voice was low and sexy.

"I missed your kisses, the feel of you inside me. You've spoiled me Jim. I've gotten used to two and three times a night loving. It's been over a week." She tried to keep her voice even. She didn't want to sound accusing.

"I know. I've had a lot on my mind." He looked up at her searching her face. He didn't want her to think that he didn't want her.

"I realize that, and I'm not mad about it. It just makes me think that's all." She looked away from him as if in deep thought.

"I've missed you too. I just didn't think that I could perform at capacity...and I didn't want to disappoint you."

Nyota looked at him surprised. "You will never disappoint me. I just need you at whatever capacity you can give. That's what love is all about Jim."

He buried his face in her waist and she ruffled his hair.

"I'm not looking for some sex fiend." She pushed his hair back from his eyes hoping that he understood what she was trying to tell him. "Even if you can't perform at all...just hold me. That doesn't make you less than a man in my eyes. There will be times when you just don't feel like it and that's ok."

He didn't say anything for a few moments. He reached under her skirt and caressed her buttocks. Nyota smiled at the familiar bulge that she saw in his tight Federation pants.

"I don't know what Starfleet was thinking when they came up with these outfits. Short skirts for us and tight pants for men. How are we supposed to concentrate?"

Jim chuckled. "Ah, well we all must learn discipline. I think I'm very disciplined, how about you? Can you ignore what I'm doing to you right now?"

He continued to caress her backside. Nyota closed her eyes and he quickly turned her around so that she had her back to him. He quickly pulled down her underwear exposing her round bottom.

"You know I love your round butt." He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on each cheek.

Nyota felt his tongue exploring the area between her cheeks and she felt herself growing wet. Jim seemed in no hurry as he parted her cheeks exploring further.

"Bend over" he said in his most commanding voice. She could do nothing but obey him. His tongue continued seeking, teasing her tight unexplored region.

Nyota couldn't take it anymore and pulled away from him and turned around.

"That's enough of your teasing, captain" she said in mock gruffness.  
"Get undressed. That's an order"

She watched as he quickly removed his clothes throwing them on the floor.

"What are you staring at" he asked as she stood there watching him for a few moments saying nothing.

"You...all hard and sweet, making me salivate."

"At both ends perhaps?" He grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Very funny!"

She pulled her uniform off and tossed it on the floor. She quickly pushed him back on the bed and sat on him pushing him inside of her.

"You don't waste any time do you" he asked his tone mocking.

"Why should I? I'm a starving woman. I need some good loving."

He grinned up at her. "Well get to moving then."

****************************************

Nyota awoke feeling Jim pressed against her back. He reached around her fondling her breast.

"I need you."

His voice is low and husky. It's their third time, but she doesn't mind. The week long drought is over. He lover has returned. He seems demanding and desperate and she likes him like this.

"Missed your sweetness..."

He flips her on her back and she knows where he's going, what he wants. He loves oral. He has told her so often and his tongue is relentless as it gently teases her clit. It quivers under his breath and he inserts a finger inside her causing her to rise up off of the bed. He chuckles to himself. He has learned her. He knows what she likes and he never seems to tire of giving it. She knows he won't be satisfied until he feels her shake under the effects of her climax where the spasms will brings on more of her wetness to his waiting lips; and he will drink in all he can as if he's a man dying of thirst.

He glides himself inside her dripping center when the spasms subside and its like a silky heat, sweet and hot. He covers her mouth with his own.

"Taste what I love about you" he murmurs against her lips.

She knows he's kinky and she's glad to oblige as he slips his tongue in her mouth.

It is not offensive to her that he does this. Her own taste and scent are not repulsive to her. She loves when he does this he becomes even more aroused and harder still. He breaks the kiss and smiles down at her, his face wet and shiny after his oral pleasing of her.

He loves sharing this with her and she talks dirty to him, knowing that doing so excites him even more. He's beginning to lose control and it makes him thrust into her even harder.

"Tell me you like it!" His voice is that of the captain now, he's out of control, growling the order as if he was on the bridge and they were in the middle of some alien attack. It makes her wetter still, the sound of his voice and the wildness she sees in his eyes.

"Oh god, I like it. Yes sir, Captain Harddick, I love it." she responds and her confession causes him to become undone.

"Sweet Jesus, you are so fucking hot!" he growls digging his fingers into her hips. He raises her off the bed where only her shoulders are touching the mattress and he's now totally out of control as he bangs into her furiously. She knows that he is nearing climax himself as his mouth becomes slack before his body stiffens. He throws back his head and she can feel the spasms as he releases his seed which floods her and if she didn't know him as well as she did, she'd swear he was being strangled because of the sounds that were coming from his throat.

He is reluctant to leave her and collapses on the bed trying not to to give her his full weight. His quest to remain connected fails as his flaccid self slips out of her due to the abundance of wetness they've both created.

He looks at her his heart beating rapidly. "I've taken the liberty of giving us both the next two days off." He's breathing hard and grinning at the same time. "You can thank me later."

*******************************************

Talnik is pleased. The two lovers have generated a large amount of energy in the last forty eight hours and he is now back to full capacity himself in addition to making a contribution to their reserves.

Two days earlier the humanoids Kirk and Uhura surprised him. Uhura had contacted him and told him that if Kirk agreed, she would help them. She had sent the transmission and he had come to her quarters to discuss the details and had prepared her to receive a host. She told him that she would talk to the captain and once he had agreed, they would move forward.

He was surprised that not an hour after hearing from Uhura, that Kirk had sent a transmission saying just about the same thing. He wanted to help, but he would have to talk to Nyota. He then promised him that once her permission was obtained, they could move forward.

Talnik decided to prepare Kirk just as he had done with Uhura and then he contacted Dr. McCoy and told him that they both had contacted him on two separate occasions. He was unsure whether to wait until they had talked or to tell each of them what the other had done.

"Well since you have both of their permission anyway, why not go ahead and do it. In fact, it'll probably be better this way." McCoy said laughing. "By the time they tell each other, it'll be a done deal."

"You do not think that this will be a problem?" Talnik asked surprised.

"Why should it?" Bones asked grinning. "They've already agreed haven't they?"

Talnik pondered on it for a moment. He looked at McCoy. "Very well. I have already placed the necessary tag in each of their temples so that their vitals can be monitored. I will feed the information in your computer and you will be able to keep an eye on them so to speak."

McCoy gave Talnik a knowing smirk. "I am sure that watching their blood pressure,heart rate and body temperature fluctuate will be so engrossing!"

Talnik bowed low and left. He intercepted Kirk on his way to Uhura's quarters.

"It's time,captain." he said almost startling him.

"What? I haven't talked to her yet." he protested. Why was Talnik here so soon?

"She knows. Are you ready?" Talnik looked at him his face calm.

Kirk was taken aback.

"What do I have to do?" He wasn't prepared for this.

"Just give me permission. You are on your way to see her, are you not?"

"Yes" he admitted. Well, he might as well get it over with. "Alright, go ahead."

Talnik quickly touched his temple and Kirk closed his eyes. When he opened them he continued to the lift to search out Uhura in her quarters. He did not remember seeing Talnik.

*************************************************

Talnik located Uhura in the cafeteria. She had a tray of food and was about to sit down.

He walked over to her. "It's time."

She looked at him surprised. "You told him?"

"No, he came to me on his own." Talnik was watching her carefully. "He is ready. Are you?"

"I guess. What should I do?"

He smiled at her.

"Just give me your permission."

She nodded and he touched her temple. Nyota closed her eyes and then opened them. She did not remember Talnik being there. She decided to take her plate of food back to her quarters.

***********************************************

Two wonderful days had passed and they had hardly left her quarters. It didn't seem quite right, but Jim had checked in with Spock on several occasions to see how the shore leave was going with the crew.

"You know we have to report for duty tomorrow." Jim said as she was working her way down his body. He felt himself twitch in anticipation.

"Yeah, I know" she replied holding him and teasing him with her tongue.

"Woman you wear a man out!" he said grinning.

"I wear you out? I think you're the one who's confined me to quarters you know."

Jim grinned. "Yes, well as captain I must have had a very good reason for doing so."

She laughed. "Oh I'm sure you did."

His face became serious. "Ny, look. As captain, I think I have an obligation to at least consider what Talnik is asking of me."

"Of course you should" she replied circling him with her tongue. He was only semi hard and she was trying to bring him back to life again.

Jim tried to concentrate. "I realize you have some reservations...I know I do..Oh god!" How could a man think when a woman was doing the things she was doing?

She giggled looking at him.

"Woman..." She could hear the warning in his voice, but she ignored him.

She took the head in her mouth sucking hard. She stopped her torture after several minutes and looked at him.

"You were saying captain?"

"I don't remember" he replied honestly.

He pulled her up to him. "I can't think straight when you do that. Now behave. We've got to talk."

He looked at her a moment trying to gather his train of thought. "Oh yeah, about Talnik.."

"OK let's do it. We'll talk to him tomorrow." she said.

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him. "It's times like these that make up for all those bad days."

He grinned at her. "You hungry?"

"Famished."

He got off the bed. "Let's shower and go get something to eat."

"Shower together I hope." she said looking at him.

"Of course." he responded walking towards the bathroom.

*************************************************************************


	14. Chapter 14

im returned to the bridge feeling totally refreshed. The last few days had been just what he needed. He now felt secure in his relationship with Nyota. He knew that she loved him and he felt that he was a lucky man.

"You look well rested captain" Spock remarked as he watched Kirk settle himself in the captain's seat.

Jim grinned to himself knowing that he was anything but rested. He had lost count of the number of times they had made love and in between sessions they had slept and talk and ate. He found himself sharing things with her that he had never shared with any woman before. He was even considering asking her to marry him after their five year mission was done. He hadn't said anything, but it was something that he was thinking about.

He glanced back at Nyota whose back was to him. Spock didn't miss the gesture and came and stood by him.

"I understand that the Jarians are quite pleased with the harvest of our energy" he said looking straight ahead.

"That's great" Kirk replied. "I'll have to talk to Talnik. He may not even need a contribution from me."

Spock raised an eyebrow and didn't reply.

Kirk heard a beep and realized that he had a message. He quickly scanned it and saw that Dr. McCoy requested that he and Lieutenant Uhura report to the Sick Bay immediately.

He looked at Spock. "Bones wants to see me. I wonder what's up?"

He stood up and walked over to Uhura. She turned around in the chair.

"Did you get a message from Bones?"

"Yes, captain. I just received it. He's requesting that I report to Sick Bay immediately. Permission to leave the bridge sir."

"Granted." Kirk said "Let's go. Spock you have the con."

They quickly took the lift and arrived at the Sick Bay minutes later.

They walked in together and spotted Bones at the same time. He looked up and beckoned them into his office.

"What's this all about Bones?" Jim said looking at him.

"I need to do a quick scan of the two of you and remove the chip that Talnik placed in your temple." Bones grinned from one to the other. "You both don't look any worse for wear."

Jim looked surprised wondering if Bones had started tasting from the bottle already. "What are you talking about?"

He looked at Nyota and then back at Bones who walked toward his office. They followed him in.

"You'll know as soon as I remove the chip from each of you." Bones said "Sit down."

Jim watched surprised as Bones took a small object and pressed it to his temple and Bones showed him a small dot. Jim could hardly see it and rubbed his temple. Bones then turned and did the same to Nyota.

Suddenly Jim remembered Talnik coming to him in the hallway when he was on the way to see Nyota several days ago. He looked at Nyota and then at Bones.

"So it seems that we did participate after all. Talnik harvested from both of us and we didn't remember it until now." The thought of Talnik being with them during their most intimate moments upset him.

"That's right" Bones said grinning. "And it seems that it was a very lucrative harvest. He was very pleased with the energy you two expelled."

Nyota looked shocked and embarrassed. The last few days had been wonderful, she didn't know how to feel now knowing that Talnik had been a part of it.

"And what were you doing while all this was going on" Jim snapped. He was irritated by Bone's grinning face and the thought of Talnik being with them

"Monitoring your vitals, of course." Bones said laughing. "Come on Jim. Surely you don't think I'd be up there spying on the two of you!"

Jim was quiet. He didn't know what to think at the moment. He knew that he had no reason to be upset with Bones. He had agreed to do it.

"Don't go puritanical on me now, Jim. You two seem happy. You both agreed to it, so what's the problem?" Bones waved the tricorder over Jim.

"No problem. I know I agreed to it...it's just the thought of Talnik being there that bothers me." Jim looked at Nyota. He hoped that she wasn't upset.

Nyota looked at them. "Do you think they were watching us?"

"From what I understand, they're not about watching you two in action. They just want the energy you produce, so calm down." Bones said turning to her with the tricorder.

He looked at both of them. "You two seem fine. You can report back to duty."

Just then Talnik appeared before them and bowed low.

"Captain. Lieutenant. I am eternally grateful for all you have done for my people."

Jim looked at him. "I'm not sure how I feel right now, Talnik. I know I gave my permission-"

"Captain, there's nothing to worry about. My focus was on the harvest, not you and the lieutenant. I am just grateful for your participation"

He looked at Nyota's doubtful expression.

"Look, you both are aware that if anyone becomes totally fixated on an object, that they are not aware of something else that may be going on right around them. So it is with harvesting. My people's welfare was my main concern. I was fixated on that, not on what the two of you were doing."

Jim's features relaxed somewhat. "I am aware of your concern for your people, Talnik. You have shown integrity and I take you at your word."

"Thank you, captain." he said bowing low.

He looked at Nyota. "I wish you both much happiness. I must leave now and return to my people. There is still much to do. Right now our reserves are at forty percent and most of our people are at capacity."

He turned to Jim.

"I understand that you will be leaving us on tomorrow."

The captain nodded. "Yes, we have received our orders from Starfleet. The Shore Leave will end this afternoon."

"Very well." Talnik said. "I know that another vessel is on it's way and that you have other duties to perform. It is my hope, however, that you will return in the future as my people would like to show their gratitude for all you have done, captain."

"I look forward to it" Kirk replied.

Talnik walked out of the room and left them there.

Nyota looked up at Jim. The last time he discovered that Talnik had been with them, he went on a weeklong sex fast. She wasn't looking forward to that happening again.

"This information is not another libido killer is it?" she asked.

Jim chuckled at her worried expression. "Horny already?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was just asking."

"No, Talnik told us what to expect. I'm glad they got what they wanted because I sure did."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He felt himself twitch when his body pressed against hers.

"I hope you don't have any regrets, Jim. It's not going to be easy for us, you know."  
She smiled up at him and he pulled her close again.

He returned her smile. "I never do anything the easy way, my dear. You ought to know that about me by now."

Nyota laughed. What he said was true. Things would not always be pleasant, but she loved him and he loved her and with that she felt that they could get through anything.


End file.
